Shego's and Kim's family life
by Richard The 3rd
Summary: A New Summary: This is a KIGO story set fifteen years after Kim leave high school and for twelve of those she been married to Shego has been working for G.J. they have children 9 all girls and all is happiness until someone changes it and makes war
1. Chapter 1

The green and black Mustang slowed down and pulled off the old Middleton to Lowerton road and through a set of big rough iron gates, one with KP on the other with SP in burnished gold that swung open automatically, The Mustang sped on a long the narrow twisting private road the gates slowly closing behind.

"God I'm so late Kimmie Cub going to rip me new one for this, All thanks to you Betty, Shish anyone would think I'm the only agent she's got" Muttered Shego as she peered into the light from the Mustang headlights upon the road.

As the Mustang rounded the last corner she saw the Old Watermill that was there families home, Shego could see that the family room light was still on, That could only mean one thing, that Pumpkin was still up "Oh man that's all I need after the day I just had, to come home and get my little green butt chewed off by the wife" moaned Shego as she slowed the car to a stop in front of the house.

As she quietly entered the house stepping into the dark hallway she could see light coming from under the family room door, closing the front door quietly behind her she made her way to that door not even bothering to switch the hallway light on, so she nearly ended up tripping over a child's shoe.

Shego slowly open the family room door and peeked inside, by the soft light from the reading lamp and the glow from the logs burning in the fireplace she saw her Kimmie, She was sat in the old leather high backed rocking chair, she was softly humming to herself slowly rocking back and forth and cradled in she arm was one the newest member of the Possible tribe little Annabel or Ann for short only two mouths old and from the crib at the side of the rocking chair a small hand rose and flicked Shego the bird that was Annabel's twin sister Ashley,

"Are I see your mommy's finally home" cooed Kim to little Annabel.

Shego came forward and gave Kim a Kiss on the lips and Kim didn't move away Shego noticed and she was smiling, Maybe I aren't in that mush trouble after all just say you sorry for being late then keep quiet thought Shego kneeling down by the crib and lifting little Ashley into her arms and got scowled at by Ashley for moving her.

"Sorry I was late home dear Betty had me trying to find a new super villain that came to light and he's not playing by any of the rules" Shego told Kim, while try to save one of her GJ uniform's shiny brass buttons from Ashley's grasp.

Kim looked up at Shego and lovingly smiled "I know dear Betty phone to tell me because she knew you would forget to" Kim said as she watch Ashley melt one of her mommy's uniform brass buttons in her little hand.

"Damned it all to Hell she's done it again" Shego said whilst quickly putting Ashley back in the crib, Then added "that was nice Betty I'll be sure and thank her tomorrow" now looking down at her uniform jacket and its missing button.

Kim couldn't help but laugh at the look on her wife's face "that will teach you to pick her up when she sleeping and you should know by now that she can melt most soft metals by just touching it after all your uniform buttons she melted so far" Kim told Shego whilst pulling funny faces to Annabel.

Shego took her uniform jacket off and hung it over the back of the other high backed rocking chair that was opposite Kim's on other side of the fireplace and sat down in it stretching her long legs out before her.

"As Annabel shown any thing yet in the gifted department "? Asked Shego as looked into the fire and watching the logs burn,

" Apart from Annabel having your green skin color, no as far as we know she's just a normal little girl" said Kim putting Annabel in the crib with her sister.

Out of the corner of Kim's eye she court the movement as the lid of the toy box as it slowly lifted and out of the toy box climb a large brown Teddy Bear once it was out of the box it dusted its self off reached back into the Toy Box and lift out it's Top hat and cane, putting the top hat on its head, then it gave the hat a tap with its cane and walk to the door to the hallway which opened on it's own and once the bear had walked through the doorway the door closed again.

Now this may have scared the crap out off most people but Kim and Shego had seen all to often, The bear in question was Mr Hughie the 4th {The other three met tragic ends} and belonged to their seven year old daughter Rebecca how had telekinesis powers, she had probably forgotten it at bedtime and she couldn't sleep without him.

"I hope you've remembered that the Tweebs are coming over to baby sit for us on Friday and no doubt bringing their latest round of girlfriends from collage, So we can go to Ron's and Yuri's Anniversary party" ask Kim trying not to remember the last time the Tweebs had baby sat.

"Aye I remember hid the buzz order three triple cheese pizzas with extra cheese plus two bottles of soda and fry their teenage butts if they have a party this time and trash the house" Shego told Kim with an evil smile.

"Well we could always ask Hego to baby sit I'm sure he's forgotten about the last time by now" Kim wondered hopefully,

"I already asked all my brother before going to your brothers, I got nearly the same answer from them all NO!! Hego suggested get the U.S Marines in to do it" Shego told Kim

"And want did the Marines say" Kim had a feeling she already new the answer to that one.

"Oh their all washing their hair that night or something like that" Shego could still remember the sight that greeted them when the Marines had said yes last time, they had been lucky that none of the five hundred Marines had been to badly hurt

"Oh well the Tweebs it is unless we ask my mum and dad" Kim asked looking at Shego,

"I now your parents always say yes and the kids are always good as Gold but with these two new babies we've gotten eight children and that's a lot for us to look after never mind that your parent are both in their sixties but on top of that Kimmie your fathers just had that heart bypass, I'm Sorry Pumpkin I'm putting my foot down on this one and its no" Shego sternly said

"You've not called me Pumpkin in years Shego, it reminds me of the old days" Kim said as a goofy smile spread across her face.

Shego smile "Think you can fit in to your old mission cloths" Shego asked

"They maybe little bit tight though I don't think I'll be in them that long, but will you fit into that Green and black jump suit anymore" Asked Kim in return

"Lets put the two babies to bed and find out" Shego suggested


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun was just clearing the threes and was filling the kitchen with a warm glow that promised a nice day head.

Kim and Shego were just finishing the twins' morning feed and enjoying the still quiet of the house before the other children awoke to bring this quiet bliss to an end.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if they stay like this forever, " Said Shego as she started to wind little Annabel over her towel draped shoulder,

"I don't think my nipples would stand up to that" Kim said watching little Ashley suckle on her breast and couldn't help but smile,

Kim looked up from the feeding Ashley to see Shego had finished with Annabel's winding and was now cradling Annabel in her arms pulling funny faces at her and making with the silly sound,

"I meant to tell you last night that we've gotten Mary's and Jill's report cards yesterday, it looks like Jill's doing a lot better now she skipped a grade and her grades are nearly all A's or B's, so it looks like you owe our Daughter $50 for the five A's she got and $25 for the five B's which by the way she said she wants in Cash only and not any of them rubber cheques this time" Kim told Shego how reached her uniform jacket's inside pocket and took out her wallet and started groaning with each note she put on the table,

"I still can't believe that I got conned into making that silly bet by my own children" Shego moaned but really she was over the moon that Jill was doing so well in school,

"And now for the bad new in the form of Mary's grades she's gotten one B- and the rest are C+ to C- so that's $2.50 for the B- lets call it $10 for the C's and the was a note with her card we need to go and have talk to her teacher about Mary's little problem of getting into fights all the time" Kim told Shego knowing damned well that Shego had just put $20 in loose change on the table she did it every time when it came to Mary how was their little problem child.

There was a crash from upstairs and the someone big moving around up there, then a short time later Mary came through the Kitchen doorway into the Kitchen still wearing her Power Puffs nightdress and still looking half asleep mumbling morning to her parent went and sat in chair at the table,

Like most of the chairs around the table Mary's chair had been specially made for that child in Mary's case it was made of titanium to with stand her body mass of twice normal mass which she could increase until ten times normal body mass at will, yet still looking like a normal slim ten year old girl,

"Your up early dear" said Kim now winding Ashley how's belch rattled the plates standing on the kitchen dresser.

As always this made Mary laugh, "I can't wait until she older and can put the widows through with that thing" Mary said helping herself to eight slices of toast and jam (jelly in U.S) and her usual gallon of milk.

"Tell me Mary why have I got to go see your teacher again due to you fighting" asked Shego looking sternly at one of their twin eldest daughters and biggest pain in the butt.

"I wasn't fighting I was making money" said Mary with her snippiness

"Oh God Mary your not bullying the other children are you" asked Kim with a look of horror on her face.

"What and get one of mummy's lecture again and you mum giving me that hurt poppy look, which your so one day going to have to teach me" said Mary helping herself to a big bowl of coco pops

"So what in Hells name were you doing then" Ask Shego starting to loose her temper.

"Shego" cried Kim give Shego a stern look.

"Sorry Dear" Shego said leaning out and giving Kim a kiss on the cheek.

With a sigh Mary dropped the spoon into the now empty bowl and looking and her two parents and told them "I made bet the other kids at school to anyone how could push me off the dot in the {I} in Middleton that's painted on the school playground for $5 they pay a $1and I was doing well until Mr Harrison came and said I was fighting again the other Kid tried to tell him I wasn't, but he just told them to shut up or they would be in detention too, Oh Ye mum I've got two weeks detention for an hour after school starting tonight"

"Right Kim I'll be home early tonight and we'll go see this Harrison fellow and see what's going on, I just hope he's not one of those with a problem with us being married like the last time." Shego told Kim whilst she was putting Annabel in the crib, Then putting her uniform jacket on that had been hanging from the back of her chair, only realising that a button was still missing as she went to fasten it, Shego just shrugged she kept a box of spare buttons and things in her desk at G.J H.Q were she work now.

As Kim and Shego were walking out of the kitchen Shego turned and ask Mary " before you got stopped how much money had you made"

"Oh not much only $143" said Mary to fallow mum and mummy to the front door to wave mummy off to work.

"Oh so you wont be wanting the $12.50 I left for your report card scores then" Shego said teasing their daughter.

"Touch that money old Green and ugly and I'll sit on your car a go max" Mary Said with her copy of Shego's evil smile.

As both Kim and Mary stood there waving goodbye to Shego until the car went around the bend then went back inside closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**As Kim and Mary walked back down the hallway to the Kitchen after seeing Shego to work, They saw Mary's Twin sister Jill coming down the stairs already dressed in her School uniform and her raven black hair hanging neatly in pigtails over each shoulder, **

**Kim had seen photo's at Granny Go's house of when Shego was ten years old too and in her school uniform and you would have thought that it was a photo of Jill and not a twenty year old photo of her mummy Shego.**

**As if taking a hint from her sister Mary started running up the stairs to get changed for school until Kim shouted at her to walk up the stair or Mary could go through the stairs again, not that would happen now that the stairs and the up stairs floors had been reinforced steel under the wood, It was just that Mary made so much damned noise when she ran up the stairs,**

**When Kim enters the kitchen again Jill was already done eating her breakfast and was now putting her bowl and plate in the dishwasher haven eaten the same amount of food as her sister in less then a minute.**

**Jill's gift was simply Speed, She could run the 5 miles to school quicker then ether parent could drive there in the car and Shego loves racing her there but could never win,**

"**Jill honey mummy left you the money for your grads on the table and it's in cash this time, We very proud of you Dear keep this up and I'll after go back to work just to pay for your grads now, now go put it in your piggybank" Kim told Jill There was a blear and the swing door to the Kitchen was left rocking.**

"**Thanks mum" said Jill now standing next to the crib playing with the babies, Then see the look on her mums faces knew what she had done wrong and said "sorry",**

"**Sorry wont save your butt if your mummy find skid marks burnt into your bedroom carpet again, remember normal speed only in the house OK twinkle toes" Kim said**

"**Mum don't call me that I'm a big girl now I'm 10" complained Jill**

**The kitchen door open again and in walked Mary now in her uniform and she was also giving little Betty a piggyback ride, named after Doctor Director (Betty) Shego boss and some times friend, **

**Once set down Betty ran to look (with her hands) at the babies once again finding them still here and not taken back to the Hospital like she wanted she went and sat in her chair and waited for mum to tell her food was ready, **

**As far as anyone could tell 5year old Betty had be born normal with no gift at all and sadly she was also born with no eyes, the Doctors couldn't tell Kim and Shego why their Betty had been born blind, where her eyes should have been there was just smooth skin also there was no eye sockets in her skull just flat bone,**

**Apart from that Betty was a normal five year old into everything and once the other children had all gone off to school Kim would start Betty's lesions in reading Braille for three hours a day.**

**Kim brought Betty her toast and kissing her on the forehead then scuffed her hair which would make Betty laugh, " Are any of your other sisters up yet Betty Boo" asked Kim.**

**Betty cocked her head to listen "Only Rebecca is brushing her teeth and the rest are still asleep" she told her mum, Kim asked every weekday morning if the others were up due to have great hearing she could tell how was up or not,**

"**Right" stated Kim walking up a locked little steel box on the wall and unlocked it, once her opened it she press the Big Red Button inside and from up stairs a very loud bugle sounding reveille could be heard coming from all the children's bedrooms after a count of a hundred Kim took her finger of the button and relock the box, anyone how could sleep through that was ether every ill or dead or soon would be if Kim had to get them out of bed, **

**Then Rebecca floating through the kitchen door held open for her by Mr Hughie the 4th**** her top hat wearing big Teddy Bear which went and sat in its own chair in the corner of the kitchen, as Rebecca when to give her mum a good morning kiss, her feet floating a couple of inches above the kitchen floor the whole time, then going to the table and sitting in her chair next to Betty hear twin sister,**

**Kim love to see those two together no doubt thinking up some new trick to pull on one of their elder sisters, she was still trying to work out how those two managed to fill all their sisters school shoes with custard that time when there hadn't been any custard in the house at the time, they spent the whole morning on the naughty step for that one, when Shego had found out about it she told them playing tricks was OK but to check with mum or mummy first next to make sure, then Shego had gone up to her and Kim's bedroom and laughed like hell into her pillow for half an hour.**

**There was a knock at the front door and in walk Rose Lipsky (Drew's Lipsky is wife) the 6ft 8in tall Amazonian blond and one of Kim's best friends "Coo wee it's only me" she called coming into the house.**

"**We're in the Kitchen" Kim called back**

"**Doe that's a no brainier at this ungodly hour of the morning" Rose told Kim as she came into kitchen **

**Kim was positively bouncing with excitement "Well" Kim asked**

"**It seems like that clinic you and Shego go to every time you want another ankle biter know their stuff after all I'm now pregnant" Rose said with such a goofy smile.**

"**Oh thank God, I was starting to wonder if me and Shego shouldn't just give you half of this lot" Kim said watching the children give her the you'll pay for that looks,**

"**And I would take them all if it wasn't for Drew threatening to set his mother on me" Rose told Kim whilst giving the Kids a wink.**

"**God how old is the old battleaxe now" ask Kim a little shocked **

"**Oh she's a too healthy eighty one in May and still wont take it easy, Oh man you should have seen her face when we told her I was pregnant " Rose said**

**There was the triplets coming through the door way with angry looks on their faces "What's the big idea mum" they said together as all was,**

"**The Idea is to get you three to School and don't you dare take that tone of voice with me" Kim told them angrily **

"**I told you K she always forgetting things," said Millie **

"**I know M that's why we wrote in on the message board last week, you even reminded mum last night before bedtime didn't I" said Katrina **

"**Yes but mum was mad at mummy for not been home until aunty Betty phone up," said Isabella **

**Rose how had been watch all this with amazement " How long have been doing this for all this K-I-M's thing" she asked Kim**

"**Ever since they worked out the first letter of their names spell Kim, Now well someone please tell me what I seem to have forgotten," asked Kim**

"**Their school is Closed for two weeks due them finding the places was subsiding rather badly, so while they do the work they get two weeks off, the lucky like devil" Jill told their mum**

"**OK I'm sorry for waking from that pit you call your lair, now get your breakfast then go sit on the naughty step until I tell you can move" Kim said adding " and you've twenty minutes to have your breakfast don't try pulling that all day breakfast trick"**

"**Why have we got to sit on the naughty step mum you the one how be mien now" said Millie **

"**Oh OK you don't have to sit on the naughty step" said Kim walk out the Kitchen to the stairs and sat down on the third step (the naughty step) and set the timer that sat on a small table next to the stairs for twenty minutes.**

**Rose walked pass with a sly smile as took the children how still going off to school out to the people carrier parked in front of the house, as Mary walked pass she said "You know how silly you look there"**

"**I know," said Kim**

"**Oops that's another ten minutes mum talking on the naughty step," said Mary adding ten minutes to the timer then laughing out the front door.**

**Why the little madam that's was one of Shego's tricks to pull on the kids Thought Kim **

**Turning Kim saw little Betty standing in front of her then Betty came and sat down next to her mum and rested her head in Kim's lap, Kim brushed the red hair from Betty's face Kim soon released had gone to sleep by the way she was breathing, **

**The Alarm fore the naughty step woke Betty with a jump Kim picked her up and hugged Betty whilst Kim told her "it was alright Betty Boo your in the hallway by the stairs" then placed Betty's hand on the banister so Betty knew where she was in the house, If Kim left her to workout where she was on her own it could take up to an hour before knew where was and usually hurting herself while doing it.**

**Once Betty knew where was, she was off like a rocket into the family room and straight into her own Toy box filled with toys that had different textures, shapes and sounds,**

**Kim made sure Betty was alright then when back in to the Kitchen let again to find the triplet were gone and Rebecca playing with the babies by floating their toys above them making them dance, Kim smelt it as so as she walked into the kitchen. **

**It was the smell of full dippers, " They smell a bit ripe I think we'd better change them ah want to give me a hand Rebecca" Kim asked**

"**I've already done it mum, I changed them, cleaned them and put the smelly dipper in the bucket as well as turning the dishwasher on" Rebecca said with out a hint boasting.**

"**That was very kind of you to help your mum like that and I'm going give you six gold stars for that" Kim told Rebecca proudly and went to the cubed unlocked it and took out the GOOD GIRLS BOOK and the pot of stars and added six stars next to Rebecca's name, then after a couple of minutes thought added two stars next to Betty's name her being a good girl last night, if asked that was what she was going to say anyway, **

**Closing the book and putting it away with the stars and this time Kim remembered to relock the cubed after that time she forgot to lock it and two little girls not far away gave themselves nearly a hundred gold each and when Shego had ask them what did they do to get so many stars they simply stated "because we're so loveable and so very cute",**

**Poor Shego had near wetted herself due to her laughing so hard, But that hadn't help the three doomed souls the two child had to take two spoons full of Shego's cod liver oil and had their pocket money stopped for a week.**

**The third person to get punished by Shego was Kim for not locking the cubed, Shego made Kim take two spoons full of cod live oil (Much to delight of the children) which Kim really hates, she wont even let Shego kiss if she's taken her cod liver oil unless she uses mouth wash first.**

**But that the whole thing had backfired on poor Shego, she had to sleep on the settee for the next two nights until Kim forgave her, now Kim has her very own special cod liver oil bottle (well it say on the front though it's really filed with butterscotch syrup) which is to strong cod liver oil for children they told the kids,**

**Turning back to Rebecca "So where are the triples gone" Kim asked **

"**Sorry mum they said I was not to tell you that they were going to their tree house so I there for it's with deepest regret that I have to say I don't know where my three sister ran off to ten minutes ago" Rebecca told her mum with a evil smile on her face.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kim didn't want to betray Rebecca for snitching on her three elder sisters, Oh should told Kim that they were going out even if it was only to the tree house that Ron and Tweebs had built for them.

So Kim shouted them from the back book then gave them five minutes and shouted them again waited then when they still haven't turned up walked out to the tree house and shouted up there was no answer but could hear giggling, **so that's the way that they want to play it OK** thought Kim as she stepped onto the stairs Shego had insisted upon instead of a rope ladder, Kim noticed a thin length of fishing line just above the forth, sixth and eighth steps **The little devils they've booby trapped the tree house probably worked out Rebecca would tell me **Thought Kim looking up she spied three of the sand pit bucket hidden in the tree filled with wet mud by the looks of it.

This called for plan (B) Kim walked around to the rope swing on the other side of the tree, After quickly making sure it hadn't also been booby trapped she hand over hand up the rope until she reached the top, pulling herself upon to the branch her made her way a long the branch careful not to rock the branch once she was right next to the back window of the tree house, Kim peeped through there were the triplets better known as K.I.M Possible standing opposite the tree house door with their super soakers pointing at the door.

Kim slipped through the window and snuck up behind the girls and whispered, "What are we waiting for",

"I told you before Katrina one mum is coved in the mud we wash it of her now be quiet or she'll hear us" whispered Millie

"But I didn't…" whispered Katrina only to be "Shhh" by Millie

After five minutes Isabella asked, "How many of us are there in here"

"Well you be quiet and only three why," said Millie now realizing something was not right here.

"It's just that if there is three of us why there four shadows on the door," said Isabella, she was getting that sink feeling.

"Like all evil crime's you left your back door open," said Kim

The three fugitives bolted through the door and down the still booby-trapped stairs Kim shouted, "Look out for your booby traps " but it was already to late as Kim heard all three girls squealing,

Kim came to the top of the stairs just in time to see a bag of leafs that she had some how missed empty on top of the very muddy squealing girl,

A short time later three naked still muddy girl were line up against the side of the house and washing themselves down from a large bucket of warm soapy water that Kim had brought out for them,

Betty had wondered out asking Kim what was going on and could she play to, When Kim had told her about the traps that end with the girls have to wash outside and before Kim could stop her Betty had started taking her cloths off to join in with the other girls,

Kim could only laugh and said she would fill another bucket, as Kim was killing the bucket she was watch the girl player with Betty and the water, Betty was terrified of having a bath something about it made her have panic attacks, she would only take a shower if mum or mummy was in there with her but not with her sisters they hadn't figured that one out yet,

"I'll take that mum," said Rebecca standing by her side making Kim Jump a bit, Rebecca had also now taken her cloth off wanting in on the fun outside,

**Thank god we've got no neighbours** Thought Kim, Then ask Rebecca " are you sure honey it's heavy " and got the rolling eyes in return, as the bucket floated out of Kim's hands and out the door fallowed by Rebecca,

"Oh mum the babies sound hungry," Rebecca said as she walked out the door,

"OK honey I hear them" said Kim; she started undoing her top to feed the babies

Kim had finished feeding Annabel and was about half way through feeding Ashley when she heard from outside "Bloody hell I've walked into a nudist camp" it was Shego home very early it wasn't noon yet, As looked out the open back door she heard a cry of "MUMMY!!" from the children the then saw four naked wet children streak past the door, Then heard Betty shrieking with fear they had left her alone whilst outside, Kim was about to get up to go see to her when she saw Shego shot past the door and very quickly the shrieking stopped.

A couple of minutes latter Shego came through the doorway carrying a whimpering wet naked little Betty Boo how was clinging to Shego with a vice like grip.

"Hi love that was timely " said Kim moving Ashley to her other breast,

"She'll be alright in a minute, they know better then to leave her alone like that" Shego said sitting Down near Kim and kissed her on the cheek due them both having their hands full of child,

" What the Hells going out their anyway" Ask Shego hearing the other children playing outside, Kim told her about her morning from her leaving to just before she arrived,

"Anyway what are you doing home in the middle of the day I know you said you would come early to see Mary's Teacher not this early" Kim asked

They heard the front door bang shut and feet coming down the hall way then Jill and Mary came into the kitchen "mummy how long did you say to hid in the car" ask Mary

"I was just about to tell your mum, Well it looks like we're going to have to be finding these two young ladies a new school after the summer holidays as I've just withdrawn them from that bunch of bigots" Shego said clearly holding back her anger in front of the Children,

"Oh and why did you do that" Kim ask a little stunned did something like this with out talking it over with her first.

"Well me and big Betty and meeting with the area commander near their school this morning but the commander fell down his front steps at home and end up in hospital, so rather then waste time later coming all the way out here to go back again, I thought that could just call in like and find out what was going on, it turns out their teacher is one those right wing bigots how think only true love is between man and woman and if that wasn't bad then fact we had gall to have children without a man then of course lets not forget some in this break the rules of nature with our gifts" Shego told Kim

Kim held up her hand "That will do thanking you so did see principal about Mr. Harrison's" asked Kim

"Principal Smith said there was nothing he could do or would about it as he has the right in law to the freedom of belief and free speech," Shego told Kim

"And how often did you hit them" asked Kim with a knowing smile

"Shego didn't hurt the Principal at all after the Principal pointed out Shego's rights in the matter" said big Betty coming in the kitchen through the back door.

Kim look a the two of them and saw jilt written all over the faces "OK you to thugs of the government what did you do this time and remember I can tell when your lying" Kim stated giving both of them the mother look (I can read you like a book if you lie to me you die) which Kim had mastered under her mother and her mother from her mother (you get the idea) and all this knowledge on how to intimidate was being centred on the two women in front of her.

"Children go outside and play," Kim said in very hard cold voice, and the two older girls quickly vanished and little Betty very quickly moved from Shego to Kim.

Shego and Big Betty knew they were in the deep shit now it was damage limitation there was only one thing left to do though both would hate themselves afterwards and feel so dirty they would have to tell the truth.

"You see Pumpkin under the old patriot act we can arrest anyone deem as a threat to the U.S well me and Big Betty deemed Mr. Harrison as the biggest threat since warmonger and warhok so we had he" Shego Said

"Killed, OK Kim Bad joke we sent him to one of our Holiday camps on the moon for a couple of weeks"

Big Betty said

"He'll be eating the chess mum," Little Betty said now wrapped in a big fluffy towel

"Sh petal mum's talking, OK you sent Mr Harrison to that triple Max Prison on the moon Oh God you two are going to get so fired for this, I like it, But your fire" Kim said starting to laugh

Shego and Big Betty looked at each other then back at Kim "You mean your not mad at us, we get to live another day" asked Shego

"No I'm not mad, How long have we been married now what twelve years and known each other nearly twenty and I've now Big Betty just as long, I think that I know you two hot heads by now and yes you get to live another day well until your boss finds out" Kim told the two relived women in front of her,

"Don't worry about my father I got the go ahead from him first" Big Betty said with her best copy of Shego's cheeky smile,

"Now there's no surprise, He's as bad as you two put together, Kim stated shaking her head

Kim got up and deposited little Betty into her mummy's lap and Ashley into the crib "So are you two staying for something to eat or are shooting back too the office, " asked Kim heading for the back door to check on the children, Shego and Big Betty muttered something,

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that I think I'm going deaf in my old age" Kim Said starting to wonder how were the bigger children here

"I said we're on a Two week sustention for miss filing paperwork," Shego said doing the eyebrow thing.

"Let my think, would that one be one of your fathers ideas" Kim asked stand there with her hands on her hips and foot tapping,

"Yep when the shit hit's the fan over it dad will say very sorry it was a filing error and members of staff have been disciplined over it without any black marks on our record and we get a fully paid two week holiday" Big Betty said smiling like the Cheshire-cat.

"And what happens when sues you two for every penny we got", ask Kim

"Oh come on Kimmie You know J.G will never give out agents names and secondly you can't sue G.J anything it's against the laws and final if he make to much of a fuss we may just forget were we sent him" said Shego with her old evil chuckle

God Kim had missed that laugh it reminded Kim of when she had been just a sixteen-year-old teenage hero doing all that adventure God she still missed it.

Little Betty crawled loosing her towel in the process "mummy where am I" she asked holding her hands out in front of her and groping around,

Shego took Little Betty and lead he to the Kitchen unit which had a band of carved wood along the top of the door and placed little Betty's hand on the wood "you tell me where you think you are Betty Boo" said Shego stepping back from her.

After a couple minutes silents little Betty smile and said "Doe in the Kitchen even the ugly sisters know that" and made a run for the Kitchen door stop and stuck her butt out and swung it from side to side and cried "Mummy's too old, too slow and too ugly to catch said the ginger bread-girl " and ran off laughing.

Shego gave a mighty roar and gave chase of the little butt naked fugitive from a spanking and Big Betty was betting that she new how would be using all the dirty trick that's right little Betty then minute a later a crash came from the hall, then little Betty came running into the kitchen and hid behind Big Betty, a minute or two late Shego limped into the kitchen and all around.

"What was the Crash?" asked Big Betty

"Skidded on that damn hallway rug" Shego said

There was a scream outside five butt naked wet children came flying in the back door nearly knocking Shego over and were on the way up the stairs into the safety of their rooms with a great deal of banging of door which of course woke the to babies

Big Betty and Shego quickly pick the babies and were trying to sooth them back to sleep when they saw the drowned rat formally as Kim standing soaked to the skin at the back door, Kim marched right passed them squelching all the way.

" Mmmm Shego how many buttons should your uniform have on it" Asked Big Betty looking at Shego

"Five why, Oh shit damned I'm hold Ashley, would you look at that nearly every damned one, Oh man would you look at that it look like she can do it with her feet too, she's just melted my bloody watch to" Shego said looking sadly what had been her first birthday present off Kimmie, **I think if I replace the strap It will live** Shego thought putting what was left of it in her pocket before Kimmie saw it.

"I was wandering why request forms for replacement buttons for the past two months gone from two up to twenty, when we get back from this little holiday you've gotten me I see about get you some nice plastic button, Though I feel the need to ask what dose she do with the stuff she melts" asked Big Betty

"We don't know we've had her X-rayed it's not in side her" Shego said

"As anyone seen Little Betty Boo" shouted Kim coming into the kitchen with a towel around her head and dry cloths on.

Big Betty pointed under the kitchen table where Little Betty had wrapped herself up in the towel she had dropped earlier and was asleep, Kim shock her head reaching under the table and gently lifting her out "Betty Boo what you doing down there sleeping " Asked Kim softly

"Mummy play spank bot, bot, of Betty so me hid, mummy broke something in hallway when mummy fall down and go BUGGER" Betty said sleepily

"Snitch" Shego Muttered

"I see you've teaching our Betty Boo yet another new word, Thank you very much for the rest of this week and if she really like it the week after to I be hearing Bugger, Oh and I see you've been playing with Ashley too and now I've got the biggest Child of all to look after for two weeks" said Kim

Shego was trying to make her mind up to was Kim angry, or just tried or maybe everything "What's the matter Pumpkin you not been yourself lately, If you don't tell me I can't fix it so tell your little old wife and she'll work that green magic and make it all go away" said Shego wishing she knew what the hell to do.

"I don't know of really wrong, I just wish sometimes that we pack everyone up and move back up that island you used to have and live this silly world far away just you me the children and the one or two guests every so often, but the children would miss out with their schooling and friends" said Kim

"Mum I don't feel very good" said little Betty and throw up luckily not on Kim just the floor

"Oh my poor baby mum take you up to your bed and get you tummy medicine" Said Kim taking little Betty up to her room,

Shego put the now sleeping Ashley into her crib and went for the mop and bucket "Are you going to stay for some dinner Betty or have you some where to go" Shego asked Betty from the brome cubed,

"I'll stay as long as it's not the same thing she been eating" Betty said then went back to doing the baby talk to Annabel, How was probably thinking **how the hell is this crazy lady, oh ye this woman has lost it **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It was eight o'clock in the evening and in the family room Kim was sat in her rocking chair with the poorly little Betty sat in her lap snuggled up to her mum with her blue fluffy blanket.

Whilst Kim was rocking back and forth slowly singing Old McDonald had a Farm, little Betty liked doing the animal sounds, so when Kim got to the part about where the Pigs went? But she didn't get the Piggy sounds oh no that would not be Betty Boo's style she came out with " BUGGER IT HERE, BUGGER IT THERE",

"Betty Possible that is a naughty word so don't say it again " Kim said sternly

"Why, Mummy said it" Stated Betty

"Well mummy was very naughty saying that word, now don't say it again" Kim told Betty one more time,

Betty was very quiet for a minute or two then squirmed off of Kim's lap and marched out the room in her little Betty Boo Nightdress,

Kim just sat there in the family room and waited for her to return, Kim heard the TV room open close Jill, Mary, Big Betty were in there with Shego watching some silly movie or something the other children had already gone to bed Betty Boo would have as well she was being sick a little.

Five minutes later little Betty leading Shego by the hand went past the door to the family room "Why do I get the feeling I really need to see this" Kim said to herself pick up the video camera off it's charger on the way to the doorway,

Kim was very glade she had this was one to show the rest of the family at Christmas, There was little Betty sending her mummy to the naughty step for using a naughty word, Shego was trying to talk her way out it " Look here little madam I'm the one how sends children to the naughty step in this house not you" stated Shego, It may have work on any other of their daughters but not Little Betty Boo when mum had said mummy was naughty for using that word, The little blind 5 year old girl knew if you use a naughty word you have to go to the naughty step .

Betty Boo just stamped a foot and pointed to where she knew the naughty step was, So Shego sat on the step and little Betty groped for the timer feeling the front she set it for fifteen minute though she couldn't tell time very well yet she know if you used a naughty word it always started here so that's where little Betty set it.

Then little Betty marched down to the Kitchen door and stopped She knew the rule about her not going in there on her own and little Betty was Good Girl (right now) "Mum Need in Kitchen" She Called, Kim was puzzled as to what she wanted in there so went to see.

Shego was Still sat on the naughty feeling rather foolish, But if little Betty wanted play being mummy then Shego was happy to play along and she had said the naughty word so if little Betty leaned that rules are there for everyone even mummy then OK.

It was then Shego heard Kim in the Kitchen with little Betty "Your joking OK then" said Kim, Shego was wondering what that was a about, Shego didn't have long to wait as little Betty came out of the kitchen carrying a really big spoon and one of Shego Cod lever oil bottles, **Oh looks like she remembered her last time here very well** Thought Shego the alarm on the timer sounded.

Shego was about to get up off the step "Mummy your not moving yet are you, there's still two spoons to take" Little Betty said holding out the bottle and spoon,

"OK Betty Boo but you know mum doesn't like me taking this before bed she says it smells" said Shego see the look of worry coming on to little Betty's face.

"Take your Damned punishment Shego" said Big Betty how like this show better then the one on the TV.

"Yes mummy came on it only fair" came from above her head as the young children oh should have been in bed were now watching from the child gate at the top of the stairs

"what say mum am I going have to take it" Shego asked Kim player to the children

"I think I can live with it tonight" said Kim still filming

Shego undid the top of the bottle but put the spoon down on the step beside her then put the top off the bottle to her lips and tipped her head back, That's when she knew something was wrong this was not cod liver oil she loved that , this was caster oil she really, really hate that, Granny Go would give her it as a punishment and she had just swallowed half a bottle of the stuff,

Shego quickly lowered the bottle cried "HOW COULD YOU KIM" then ran out the front door to be sick.

It was latter that night Big Betty had gone home still laughing and Shego had locked herself in her and Kim's Bed room and refused to open the door to Kim even when Kim told her, she had only take it out of the box with bottles of cod liver oil in it,

It was about an hour after that Shego heard a soft knocking on the bedroom door and Little Betty asking if mummy was mad with her and that she was sorry she was not a better daughter and they should send her back to the hospital and get a Betty Boo with eyes how have seen it was the wrong bottle the Little Betty started waling crying her little hart out.

Shego had her daughter in arms and was hugging her as Kim came flying up the stairs to see what was wrong with Betty the other children were coming out their rooms to see what was up with Betty in the end it was only the two babies how had slept through it.

They told the other children everything was alright and to go back to bed Kim and Shego took Betty into their bed room and put her in the bed between them and she was soon a sleep Shego told Kim what their lovely little daughter had said at the door. Kim and Shego both cried themselves to sleep that night.

When they awake the next morning their pillows were still damp, They looked down at their sleeping daughter and smile to each other "Shego I'm sorry I should have checked before giving her that bottle" said Kim

"I'm Sorry for over reacting like that" said Shego leaning over their sleep daughter and kissed,

"Rose Told me yesterday that Drew is going to be a father at last, to think him old Drakken a father" Kim told Shego.

Shego was very quiet for a long time before saying "Kim I'm thinking of leaving Global Justice, I want to become a real full time mother to our Daughters I don't want to miss seeing them grow, I only took that Job to pay for the things I did in my past well I think that I'm about even now"

"I thought you loved working there, But as daddy always told me if your unhappy in a job get out before it makes you ill" Kim said rubbing Shego's arm,

There heard a giggling and looked down to find little Betty had gone and there was a child size lump in the covers that was moving fast down to their feet they both knew all to well what little Betty was up to., Then little Betty started tickling their feet her favourite game if she was in their bed with them "Why you little devil wait until I get hold of you" cried Shego diving under the covers after their fast moving Daughter how was now making her bid for freedom out the bottom of their bed giggling the whole time, The tears of last night forgotten by her but not by her parents,

Kim lied there listening to the squeals of laughter coming from little Betty's room as Shego got her revenge on their little Daughter, Kim could hear the other children's bedroom door opening as the their other children having been awoken by little Betty's squeals went to get in on the fun, it would be soon time for Kim to come to her wife's rescue as the noise from little Betty's room got louder,

Then she hear the babies Annabel and Ashley crying for their feed "Just another day in the mad house that is my life" Kim muttered to herself as she got out of bed to go feed them.

**A WEEK LATER**

**The whole family were sat in the back yard with Kim's Parents and brother having a Barbecue with Shego and Kim's dad doing the cooking, everyone was have a wonderful time,**

**Kim was half way through her second hotdog when she heard Shego's mobile phone rang, When Shego answered it, Kim heard " Hello----Robert God it's Great to hear from you where are you this time--------Middleton Airport-----------Yes we're going to be in all day we're having a bit of a family B.B.Q---------Yes we've got some beer in unless the Tweebs have already drank it all---------OK we'll see you in an hour bye, bye" **

"**We're going to have a visitor Kimmie You remember my cousin Robert he's just landed he's on his way over now" said Shego to Kim then went back the cooking**

**Kim's mother Ann how was sat next to Kim "I didn't know Shego had a cousin" Ann asked her Daughter,**

"**Shego didn't know she had one until Granny Go brought Robert with her to our wedding you must remember him mum you spent half the night undressing him with your eyes" stated Kim watching her mothers cheeks going red,**

"**Oh god he's Shego's Cousin" Ann almost said Dreamily.**

" **Mom !! Your terror able " Kim said shocked at her mother.**

"**There's nothing wrong with looking dear" said Ann sticking her tongue out and pulling a face. **

**Rebecca leading little Betty came to the table with their two plates of food floating in the air in front them, Once Rebecca had set the food down on the table and had helped little Betty get seated and herself seated (which Kim made a note to give her three Gold stars for doing), Rebecca asked " mum how is Robert"**

**Kim told her about him being Shego's only cousin and that the last time he'd visited was nearly four years ago due to him being a treasure hunter and went a round the world looking for lost cities and gold.**

**The two five year olds thought this was great and wished they could do this, then went back to filling their faces with food.**

**It was nearly an hour later the a yellow cab pulled up out side the house and dropped off its passenger the giant of a man that was Robert, he walk around to the backyard dropped his two bags and called" Where that little cousin of mine and her sexy wife" Shego was there in a flash as were some of the elder children how remembered his last visit, **

**Once all the "Oh haven't you grow" were done and other such things said, came and greeted those at the table and Shego fetched him a plate of food,**

**Shego sat down near Kim and her mother with a big smile on her face" So Ro what are you doing back here this time ran out of money again"**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Robert scuffed little Betty's hair "This young lady here, If you remember I told you when she was born that I would search the world for away to let her see well after four years of looking I think I have found it" Robert said solemnly,

The garden fell silent then little Betty piped, "You brought me some eyes "

"I Sorry Betty Boo they were all out of those however I have something that may let you see would you like to try it" said Robert

"Yes, yes, yes please" squealed little Betty sliding out of her chair and working her way around until she found her mum and mummy "Please can I see like the other kids please "

"Is it safe Rob, I wont risk her life or hurt her" A tearful Shego Said

"Oh it's safe alright but how she reacts to being able to see that is up her and the Gods do you wish me see if it will work on her or not" Robert said lean forward a looking the to parents in the eyes "you're her mothers it's up to you, If you say no then I will give it to my layers and when she's eighteen they will give it to her and she can make her mind up herself, though I was told by the person how makes then the young you start wearing it the better "

Shego look at her wife's teary hope filed face, Kim nodded, Then Shego looked down at the pleading face of little Betty and what she had said that night a week ago came flooding back.

"What if this doesn't work," Shego asked Robert still looking down at her little daughter pleading face.

"Then I well spend another 5years looking that will work, God Shego I well spend the rest of my life looking if need be, If our lives have tort us anything it's money and power are nothing but family is everything " Robert said opening one of his bags and taking out a wooden case and put it down on the table,

" Go a Head " Shego said at last

When Robert opened the wooden case inside nestled eight Golden and silver discs, he carefully took two out and asked Shego to sit little Betty in her lap and asked little Betty to sit very still for her mummy, as he carefully placed each disc where her eye should have been it melted into her skin then taking the silver discs placed them in the same spots but this time they reshaped themselves into silver eyes and they blinked.

"It may a minute or two for her brain to under stand was happen," Robert said sitting back

Little Betty had been real good and had sat on her mummy's so still as the cold things had been placed on her face slowly became a were that here world had change where once there was nothing there was light and in that light there were shadows and slowly the things came into focus and sharper then the colours came,

Little Betty looked and panicked until mummy spoke and hugged her, little Betty looked upon her mummy's smiling face for the first time "Mummy beautiful " she said reaching up and stroking Shego's face, then looked around and cried out "mum, mum Betty Boo can see" then Kim was there hugging her daughter and crying,

Then everyone was there hugging and making a fuse over little Betty not yet realising the nightmare she was going to be for months to come with the question of "WHAT'S THAT".

As little Betty was lead away to see her world for the first time by her sisters under the watchful eyes of their uncles Tim and Jim and Grandfather James,

Shego and Kim along with Ann were thank Robert for what he had done for the family and asking if there was ever anything they could do for him.

"You are family I have in this world, I have travel this world looking for something I didn't know what I was missing until Granny Go took me to your wedding and felt what being in a family was like for the first time I felt whole "Robert Stated then reach into his bag and took out six more wooden boxes the same as the first on and slid them over the table to Ann "I'm sure that there's some children up at your hospital how could use these " and then past over a old leather bound Book "this is how to make them"

"Surly you want to keep that and make them yourself you could make a lot of money with it" Ann said

"No I promised the old man how made these that I would see it into the right hands and that's you Ann that was the prise I paid for Betty's eyes" Robert told them,

"If you tell me his name address I'll write to him and that him" Said Kim taking out her little note pad.

"I'm sorry to say he is beyond letters of thanks the day before I due return home he passed away in his sleep, he was a hundred and two well he thought he was" Robert informed them sadly

"Well what was his name I'll see there named after him," said Ann

"His name roughly translated was Old Man Of the twin Mountains I know it's weird but that's the way of his people every twenty years you get a new name " Robert told Ann

"So what you going to do next Rob" Asked Shego as she pass him another beer

"I don't know I'm thinking of going to the family holiday house for a two or three months then I will see what's going on" Robert said

"Your welcome to stay here if you what" Kim told Robert

Robert thought this over "I got a better Idea, the children start their school holiday soon don't they, why don't you all come for a month at the old beach house"

"This mod are already on holidays since I took them out of that crap School last week" Shego state still angry that she had, had to do that,

"Please dear it would be wonderful for Betty to see the sea " Kim told Shego using her very best poppy pout,

Shego even after twelve years of marriage to Kim still could fall victim to this weapon of mass destruction so Shego quickly turned her head away only to find her mother-in-law Ann using her own vision of the poppy pout on her too "Oh that's so not fair, OK, OK just stop doing that you two" Cried Shego throwing her hands up in the air.

"And of course you and James as wall as the boys are also invited as well Ann " Robert Said to Ann

"Are you sure your Family's Holiday Beach House is going to be able to fit us all in" Asked Ann

"Ann the place will early take us all with room to spare, It makes Grandma Go home in Go City look small" Shego informed Ann

"Lets say in two weeks time it will give me time to get the place aired out and dusted" laughed Robert loving the idea of the place being filled with the sound of laughing children once again,

"Great that will give me time to tell Big Betty that I'm leaving Global Justice I wonder how she'll take it" Said Shego now just releasing that leaving her Job may mean losing her one true friend outside her family

"Why don't you put making your mind up until after the holidays" Ann suggested

There came a toot of a car horn the front of their house, when turned to look they saw Big Betty out of uniform lifting her six year old son out of her sky-blue ford.

Shego went to greet them at the gate, "Hi Betty I didn't know you were coming and you brought this little gentleman too, my girls are going love him," Shego said scuffing the little boys hair

"Shego" squealed the boy struggling to escape his mother's arms and ran off to play with the girls.

"I thought I better come and tell you first I'm going to have to leave Global Justice thanks to that EX-husband of mine getting himself arrested betting up his new wife, I'm having to look after Scot, What are you laughing for Shego" Big Betty said Looking a bit hurt,

"I've been worrying myself to death for a week over how to tell you that I'm leaving Global Justice too, I want to be in their Lives more then just on my days off, come on lets get you something to eat and Oh yes I've some great New Betty Boo can now See" Shego told the stunned Big Betty

As they walked around to the back yard Shego told Betty all Robert finding Betty Boo some eyes so she can see, as they rounded the side the house Betty saw Robert talking to Ann and Kim "That your Cousin Robert, God Shego your cousin's HOT and you say he's not married, Oh God Shego please tell me he's not gay" said Betty starting get that look in her eye,

"God damned Girl don't you dare start taking your cloths off you randy cow" laughed Shego at her friend.

"Don't just stand there you bitch go introduce me to your Hot cousin" Big Betty state to Shego how was laughing at her friend,

Once they came to the table "Ha Rob I like you to meet Betty my friend from work and little Betty Boo's Godmother and Rob she Single wink, wink say no more" Shego said

"Shego" everyone a round the table cried as she headed off to get her friend some food

When she returned Shego found Rob was cupping Betty's chin with his hand, **God what was fast work Rob Shego thought then she noticed Betty's eye patch was lifted up,**

"**There you go give it an hour and you will hopefully be seeing out of both eyes again" Robert told Betty, As he moved out the way Shego saw a new silver eye were Betty's missing eye once sat.**

"**Great news Dear Betty and Scot are coming with us on holiday" Cried Kim all smiles**

**Shego looked at her Cousin then at Betty they hadn't taken their eyes off each other " That's great Rob have you met her young son Scot" Shego asked**

"**Oh no I haven't though I did see your Daughters dragging a young boy into the house just now" said Robert point off to the backdoor just as Jim, Tim and James came hopping around the corner off the house all tied together with rope,**

"**Ho God not again, Kim you see to your father and brother and I go and spank some bums" Shego said racing off to the house and when to her father and brothers, Both Ann and Betty were watching James and the boys and were laughing,**

"**I think I may have just made a big mistake" Robert Stated and everyone laughed even harder, **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kim had known Shego was up to something sneaky when the bus that was supposed to take them all to Middleton Airport had head the wrong way and had brought them all to Three Mile Lake out on the over side of Middleton then the Airport, **

**There at the end of the jetty was a real big flying boat like she had seen them in the old black and white movies from The 1930's and standing by the open hatch was Shego's cousin Robert waving like a madman, The Children and Kim's Father and Brothers as well as little Scot would ran down the Jetty to be first to the plane, when Shego Stopped them and made them walk in three's with an grownup in the middle holding the hands of two children with her in the lead.**

**Kim, her mother Ann and Betty watched from the water front "I still get the feeling that Shego would love to be a teacher again" stated Kim remembering when Shego had been Miss Go and had be her teacher for two weeks, **

"**Do you know why we taking that old flying boat and not something was made within the last ten years" Asked Betty how was really looking forward to spending sometime with Robert, They had talked over the phone nearly every day like a pair of teenage lovers for the past two weeks,**

**The was a cry from behind them and when they turned to see what was happening they saw the baggage handler standing there watching all their bags floating off toward the flying boat, "Rebecca strikes again, Your going to have to long talk with that young lady about not showing off" Ann said ducking as the bags sailed overhead,**

"**She knows that it's wrong to do that in the outside world I think it could be time for a spanking," said Kim mad that Rebecca would break the rules like that.**

"**May She forgot in all the excitement and all" Suggested Betty**

**Picking up the two carrycots with Annabel and Ashley in they fallow the other to the plane and they were greeted by a rather happy Robert, how may have said more but was to preoccupied locking lips with Betty until Scot, Millie and little Betty stuck their heads out the hatch and cried "eeeerrr" and the two red face Adults broke apart,**

**After Kim had made sure all the children were seated and the seatbelts fastened Kim went and sat in her seat next to Shego, Kim told Shego about Rebecca and the flying bags, but instead angry or shock Shego laughed and pointed to were a can of cola was floating into Roberts hand as he sat in the cockpit starting the plane, "I think you'll find Rebecca is not the only one around here with that gift" Shego told Kim then nodded over to where Rebecca was seated with her twin Betty playing patter-a-cake,**

**Robert stuck his head out of the cockpit and warned everyone that it was going to get very noisy and bumpy as the plane but everything was OK, **

**Kim look around the plane and noticed her father was missing, Kim asked her mother if she had seen him, Ann laughed and pointed up to the cockpit, When Kim leaned out her seat she could just see her father sat in the co-pilots seat with the biggest goofy smile on his face,**

**The takeoff had indeed be very noisy and bumpy the only people to be scared had been the adults the children had loved it and as for the babies they just fell asleep as if, if it wasn't food or dipper time they weren't interested,**

**The flight had been a three and half hour flight when Robert said if they looked out of the widows they was see the beach house,**

**When Kim looked out the widow she got the shock of her life, Down below the plane was a mountain raising out of the sea, covered in tropical forest and nestling two mountain arms was a plateau with what looked like Palace of Versailles surrounded by bountiful grounds, It look as if one had just stolen the French Royal Palace and transplanted it to this island and below all that was a tropical lagoon with wide golden sandy beaches,**

"**Shego are you saying that this is the Go Family Holiday home like how big is the Go family" asked Kim still a little flummoxed by the whole thing.**

"**Yep that's the place I spent a lot of my childhood after the comet thing hiding here, until Hego talked me into that superhero crap, as to how many Go's there are in the family you've met all of them at our wedding remember your side filled up one side of the church while my family filled just two rows, I think my great grandfather built this place more in hope then anything" Said Shego remembering all the good times she had, had here as a child.**

" **Don't say that brother is going to be here, If Hego's here I want this plane turning around right now I wont let my Girls near that person" demanded Kim with a look off hatred on her face.**

**Shego didn't blame Kimmie for her feelings about Hego after he had called their marriage a sin against God in the church on their wedding day in front of everyone, He had been lucky to make it out of the church alive only holding his groin (How knew Granny Go could kick that high and hard) then he went to all them reporter told what he thought of their Children that was a step to far even his family to forgive or forget.**

"**Don't worry Kimmie that person is persona-non-grata as far as the family care, plus Robert hates him anyway and since Grandpa Go left the island and house to Robert him being the elder I think we're safe" Shego told Kimmie and saw Kimmie happy smile coming back on her face,**

**The landing was less noisy but more bumpy then the taking off and children loved it and wanted to do it again but once was all most of the adults could take apart from Kim's father how was still in the cockpit with Robert how had even let him fly his beloved flying boat some of the way.**

**This time there was no jetty for the plane to tie up to instead Robert lowered some wheel from the side of the plane and drove it up a caraway up out of the sea and park it in front of a small hanger, only once the props had stopped turning did Robert open the hatch of the plane and lower some steps.**

**As they left the plane they saw lots of people in white overalls coming out the hanger to see to the plane and their baggage, All of a sudden all of Kim's and Shego's Children rushing past them Kim was about to call them back when she saw how they running to it was Granny Go with Wego and Mego, Kim and Shego would of rushed to meet the old lady too but Robert stopped them and pointed down to the shoreline where little Betty and young Scot were stood hand in hand looking at the sea.**

**Kim and Shego quietly walked up behind the two youngsters and heard Scot telling little Betty about the sea, "What are you two doing here by yourselves remember on the plane we said no going near the sea with out us" taking the youngster by the hand they lead them off to see Granny Go,**

**Granny Go was in the middle of being kissed to death by the children when Shego and Kim brought the two youngsters along,**

**But when Granny Go tried to hug little Betty she hid behind her mummy's legs "What's the matter don't you what to hug old Granny" Said Granny Go kindly to the little girl,**

**A smile spread a cross little Betty's face as she remembered the sound of her Granny's voice, Then with a cry of joy she came flying out from behind her mummy and flow into her Granny's waiting arms " Granny Betty Boo can see Granny now, Betty Boo can see" cried little Betty hugging her Granny**

"**Robert you swine you could have told me that my little Betty Boo can see her old Granny instead of saying wait and see, your not to big a clip around that head yours " Granny Go told Robert with teary eyes,**

"**What and get thumped by our Shego not likely you hurt but Shego real hurts and I've got another surprise for you Oh Grandmother of mine I want you to meet the woman I'm going to marry in four weeks time" and lead big Bitty forward with little Scot to meet Granny Go.**

"**Shego hit him for me dear whilst I get to meet this to lovely young lady and cute little boy" Granny Go said face all light up she as happy as could be.**

**Robert had put Kim's parents in the east wing near Granny Go, Ann told Kim that night at tea that the room was bigger then their house in Middleton and so beautiful that she felt like a queen,**

**He had put Wego, Mego and the Tweebs in one of the north wings near the Games Room they hadn't turned up that night for tea but had six pizzas sent to the games room,**

**Lastly he put all the girls with their mothers in the west wing and big Betty and Scot in the south wing that just happen to be near his rooms,**

**That night after eating their tea in one of the three great dinning rooms Rebecca came and told her mothers that Betty Boo is gone, It took over an hour to find the little five year old, It had been Ann how had found the little runaway in the long Gallery just slowly going up and down it looking and the paintings hanging on the wall, Ann call everyone on the radio she had been given to say Betty Boo was found and OK looking at paintings in the long Gallery, Then Ann just stood there and watched her little Granddaughter looking at the paintings,**

**It took ten minutes for Kim and Shego to get down to the long Gallery from where they had been looking and they were not in the best of moods and would have gone charging into the gallery if Ann hadn't stopped them and told them to watch.**

**Little Betty Boo would walk up to a painting look at it from about six feet away then slowly walk backward until she was about twelve feet away she then ether nod or shack her head then move on to the next painting and repeat the whole thing again. **

**The three adult sat in some chairs near the doorway and watch this little girl after they had been sat there for some time Robert turned up to see what was going on Ann told him what little Betty Boo was doing**

"**Mmmm lets go see what she makes of that fresco I found in the mountains in north west Macedonia," said Robert leading down towards the little girl, **

**But Betty beat them to it " Mummy and mum "she cried not even looking at her mothers and sat down on the floor and looked at the fresco that had been hung on the wall.**

**When Shego, Kim and Ann saw the fresco they had to sit on the floor as well for there on this fresco dressed like some ancient Greek Queens was Shego and Kim, The Shego in the fresco had green skin and raven black hair and very faintly what looked like a green halo around her hands, and the Kim one looked so much like Kim it could be her twin,**

"**How old is that this Rob" Shego Asked her cousin start to get an unsettled by it.**

"**It 's been carbon dated from about 356BC to 323BC the time of Alexander the Great the text under it is written Macedonian it say simply (The grave shall not hold us) but have you noticed the line of little figures at the bottom there are twelve green skinned red haired women in Macedonian armour" Robert said pointing to the line small figures**

**They look or little Betty and she was gone, she was six paintings down "Betty Boo come it's time for bed" Shego called hold out her hand, little Betty came skipping back and taking Shego's and Kim's hand looked up with the biggest happy faces " Can I come back here tomorrow Please" Batty asked with the biggest smile,**

"**I don't know Betty Boo you were very naughty wondering off like that and not tell anyone" Kim said sternly looking at her now sad faced Daughter,**

"**But I always wonder off at home and so do the others and you don't tell us we're naughty you say go play so I go play" little Batty stated she knew she hadn't broken any of the rules today she been a good girl mum and mummy where wrong.**

"**Kimmie, Shego you two did tell Betty Boo there are special rules she has to fallow when on holiday right" Ann asked Betty's two mothers,**

**Kim looked at Shego and saw her shaking her head then Kim shock hers in return.**

"**OK Betty Boo we forgot to tell you there are special rules that you must fallow 1) Always tell mummy, me or Granny Possible where your going at all times 2) if you get lost stay where you are and we will find you 3) don't go in the sea unless me or mummy are there 4) Don't play with any thing without asking first, now do you think you can remember them" asked Kim **

"**Yes mum, dose that mean I can still go to the room with all them nice paintings tomorrow, Please I've been real good" little Betty said, Then had an idea she had seen mum use that funny look on mummy the other day, So this was the day that little Betty Boo used her new weapon the Betty Boo pout ten times the power then the infamous poppy pout,**

**Kim and Shego looked down a the suddenly quiet little girl and into the sadist Betty Boo pout, full on straight in their faces, Both tried to cover their eyes with their free hand but they were trapped like rabbits in a cars headlights " Oh OK Betty Boo we let you go see the painting if you stop doing that this minute young lady" Kim cried and Betty went happily skipping off a head.**

**Shego turn to Kim and wagging a finger in Kim's face " You showed Betty Boo how to do the poppy pout didn't " accused Shego hopping mad.**

"**That was way beyond the poppy pout ye Gods Shego that was a whole another level," said Kim still a bit shaken, **

**Shego couldn't help but wonder what had just been unleashed upon the world, Something that powerful in the hands (OK Face) of a child,**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It was early in the morning of the first day of their holiday on the island and Kim was laying in their great big bed next to her wife the snoring Shego, Kim had gotten up earlier to open one of the window then had crawled back into bed and laid there listening to the sound of the sea below and the fresh morning breeze bring in the smell of the salty sea air.

Kim was just starting to fall back a sleep when she saw the bedroom door open a bit though she saw no one there it was then she heard some quiet gigging , That could only mean one thing, that Shego had forgotten to lock the bedroom door again last night and know some or all of their Children were planning a morning tickle attack on their sleeping mothers.

Kim Slowly rolled over and quietly woke Shego how quickly understood what was going on as the covers at the end of the bed rose as three lump slowly worked there way up the bed, That could only mean it was Katrina, Isabella and Millie A.K.A K-I-M (only to themselves), Kim and Shego dove under the covers headed down to intercept the sneaky trio on their mission to wake their mothers.

With all the squealing, gigging and laughing coming from their mothers bed room the rest of their children came in to the room to investigate what was happening and maybe get in on the action too, out number two to six the children didn't stand a chance, that is until Annabel and Ashley the two babies let it be known that they were awake and wanted feeding and probably changing too, So Kim had to leave the bedroom fallowed by Rebecca so then it was 5 to 1and the Children had the same thought it was payback time,

In the relative quiet of the sitting room that was part of their rooms Kim helped by little Rebecca changed and feed the babies then they put them in their baby strollers and Rebecca played with them, Whilst Kim went to save her wife from the mob of children.

When Kim entered the Bedroom and saw Shego pined to the bed by the 10 year old Mary no doubt using her gift hold her mummy down while the triplet tickled her feet, but there was no sign of Jill or Betty in the room and they hadn't past her in the sitting room, Kim Clapped her hands like a school teacher "That will do Millie let your mother up and where are Jill and Betty Boo" It was then she saw the open door to the bedrooms balcony with her heart in her mouth Kim rushed over to the door and saw Betty Boo feeding a small colourful bird bits of broken biscuit from her nightgown pocket all the time being beheld tightly from behind by Jill,

Kim just went and sat on the bed and cried, Shego told Betty Boo and Jill to come in and then sent them and the other children to get dressed for breakfast, whilst also asking Jell to see if Granny possible can come over.

Once the room was empty of Children Shego sat down next to Kim hugged her " Come on Princess what's wrong why the water works" Asked Shego

"For a minute there I thought I had lost two of my little baby girls and when I saw little Betty Boo just standing there happily feeding that bird with Jill hanging on to her, oh I don't know what's wrong with my I just feel so brittle as if the slightest wind a I'll shatter like a sheet of glass" Kim sobbed into Shego's shoulder,

There a knock at the door and in walk Kim's Mother Ann how came and sat at the other side of Kim "I can tell what's wrong with you Kimmie cub with out even without asking , I had the same thing after the birth of the boys it's what old Doctor Brawny used to call the baby blues, I'll get some nice herbal tea sent up " Ann told Kim patting her daughter's knee,

Kim had been told to rest in their room so Shego took the girls out for a picnic on the beach leaving the babies with the Grandparents .

Shego sat there watch nearly all the children playing the sea while she and little Betty Boo made sandcastles Shego wished this day would last forever but she also wished Kimmie was there with them,

Shego had managed to get Betty Boo to paddle along the shoreline, though the little girl would still only do it if she was holding mummy's never went above her knees, Shego pointed out to Betty Boo where Mary was on the first level of the six high diving board tower and was cannon baling in the water using her gift to make bigger and bigger splashes, she most have gone maximum because the splash reached the top of the tower then she went minimum and pop up like a cark,

Isabella was the first to see Kim walking down the path to the beach in her sexy red swimsuit and a big silly straw hat on with her beach towel roll up under her arm, when Isabella Cried " Mum " and dashed off to meet her mum so did all their other Daughters in a mad rush, even little Betty Boo, How in the process nearly dragging Shego of her feet how was still holding her hand,

Once their Daughters and Shego where assured that mum was feeling a lot better now, They went back to playing, as Shogo and Kim laid on their towels watching the Children play, Jill and Betty Boo came up to them with really sad little faces,

"And what with those faces" Shego asked their two sad Daughters

"Mum we're sorry we made you unwell this morning mum, Betty Boo just wanted to feed that birdie and I made sure she was safe, we'll go sit on the naughty step all day if you want , We promise to be good girls from now on mum" the two girls

Kim had the two girls in a big hug so quickly and was telling them " It's alright you didn't make mum ill this morning it's just something that happens sometimes to mum's after they've had children and you both were good girls this morning".

Jill tried to get Betty Boo in the water with her but the little girl was having none of it Jill was not mum or mummy so no way,

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

It was the morning after Robert and Big Betty wedding and both Shego and Kim were still in bed nursing rather big hangovers , When Shego opened she eye and the world swung into focus she saw Jill standing there looking at her "What is it Jill mummy not feeling very well right now" Shego Muttered

"Annabel and Ashley need feeding " Said Jill trying to workout if her mummy looked greener then usual,

"See your mum Jill there's a good girl" Shego told Jill

"You Bitch" Kim said rolling out of bed and heading off the feed the babies muttering all the way, Shego laughed then wished she hadn't then tried to go back to sleep,

The next time Shego opened she eye and the world once again swung into focus she saw Mary was stood look at her "What is it Mary mummy not feeling very well right now" Shego Muttered

"Granny Go told me to ask you if your getting your drunken butt down stair for a nice greasy fried breakfast" Asked a smirking Mary

"Tell Granny Go I'll come down next year some time" Groaned Shego pulling the blankets over her head.

Shego could smell coffee, she peered out from under the covers and saw Kimmie stood there watching her with a large mug in her hands " Are my darling Wife Kimmie is that by chance a lovely mug of coffee for your poorly wife" asked Shego

"It could be if your going to get your lazy fat arse out of that bed and into that shower or do you want me to drag you out of that bed and throw you into the shower" Said Kim with a hint of steel in her voice,

"OK, OK I'm getting up" Shego said throwing back the sheets,

"Shego take that Bloody thing off and put it away before the girls see it" Screech Kim pointing to between Shego's legs at one of their little Toys.

Shego looked down still not fully awake and saw "Oh Shit" she said quickly throwing the covers back over herself after a couple minutes and then a look of horror come onto her face "God damned things stock, it won't come out" Shego told Kim

"Hang on I go lock the door" Kim said when over and lock the door, But Shego had slipped out of the bed and come up from behind Kim and grabbed a hand full off Kimmie,

It was an hour latter that they both came down the stairs fully dressed holding each other hand and then saw Kim's parents and Granny Go just coming to the bottom of the stairs, They all looked worried.

"About blood time that you lazy young women came down, I was just about to go up there and kick you both out of there" said Granny Go from the Bottom of the stairs,

"Now your up you can come and help us find your Katrina, Isabella and Millie they said they going on a mission some where in the house and that was an hour ago" stated James

"Have you asked Rebecca and Betty Boo where they are" asked Kim coming to the bottom of the stairs

" And why would those two angels know where their sisters are" Snapped Granny Go suffering a bit of a hangover herself,

"You'll see" Shego said with a really smug smile

The two Girls and little Scot were with the new Mr and Misses Go A.K.A Robert and Big Betty in the long Gallery with the children drawing on big sheets of papers, When the two girls saw their mother they ran to them to show what they had been drawing. Little Rebecca had be so excited she ran on her legs instead of just floating across the room,

Once Kim and Shego had told them that their drawing were very nice and they were very good girls, they ask if they knew where their sister where,

Betty Boo cocked her head to one side and said " Jill and Mary are in the kitchens eating ice-cream which is so not fair Annabel and Ashley are with uncles Jim and Tim filling their nappies and Kat and Isabella with Millie are in that room with all them scary steel people and long knife in and Oh no their playing with them that's very naughty ",

With that Kim, Shego and Robert were off like rockets to the Hall Of Armour.

Betty Boo turn to Rebecca and state " Was it something I said and what about some ice-cream for us it's so not fair" and Rebecca just nodded her head watching their mothers and uncle Robert going charging off with no thought of giving ice-cream to two good girl oh and Scot too.

"Come on you two my and Scot are going to get some ice-cream ourselves and you can have some too" said their new aunty Betty,

Betty Boo and Rebecca thought aunty Betty was going to be the best aunty in the world she knew how to treat little children unlike some mothers,

As Jill, Mary, Betty Boo, Rebecca and Scot with aunty Betty were just finish their bowels of four different types of ice-cream and were about to leave a very angry mummy Shego marched in and asked the cooks for a large spoon and a bottle of cod liver oil, The oldest Cook said " Miss Go I mean Misses Possible Sorry we don't Keep any cod liver oil now I think we've some caster oil"

Shego pulled a face of disgust "that will be fine" Shego said taking the very Big Spoon and the Caster Oil and marching out of the Kitchen

"Looks like your very naughty sisters are going to get the same punishment as your mummy us to get when she was a child here" The old Cook told the girls, how then dashed out of the kitchen to watch,

The Triplets looked very sorry themselves with Katrina sat upon the third step of the grand staircase, Isabella was sitting upon ninth step and Millie was way upon fifteenth step and sat in three chairs at the bottom of the staircase watching them was Kim, Shego and Granny Go and sat on the floor in front of them was a now empty bottle of caster oil,


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kim and Shego were wondering along pushing the baby buggies with Annabel and Ashley in around the formal flower gardens of the house, They were walking along the white gravel walkways enjoying the peace and quiet of just each others company, The five elder children were off with their uncle Robert and Aunty Betty leaning to ride horses whilst Rebecca and Betty Boo along with Scot were with their grandparent trying to find the old children's playroom which granny Go thought was somewhere in one of the two north wings of the house.

"Why dose Ashley keep doing that" Asked Shego looking down at the baby.

Kim looked down into Ashley's Baby buggy and could see nothing wrong "What's she doing" Kim asked a bit puzzled,

"The little devil keeps flicking me the bird but her only doing it when your not look" Shego State

"Shego dear our little babies are only four month old do you really believe that she is knowingly giving her mummy the bird" Kim said laughing and shacking head at her silly wife, Though just to be safe she kept an eye on Ashley and not two minutes later that little devil flicked not one but two birds one with each hand straight at Shego,

"I think we going to have trouble with that one" Kim told Shego how was pulling a over the top shocked looking face at little Ashley, Kim shook her head and added "Then again she could just have your attached to life" and the pair of them shared a laugh at that one,

Shego looked around with a puzzled look on her face "did you just hear a bicycle bell Kimmie" she asked,

Kim listened and was about to say no when she heard it too but sound like more then one bell more like two or three " I think so over there somewhere" Kim told Shego pointing over to the north side of the garden,

Shego spotted three heads flying along the top box hedges of the gardens and around the corner up ahead came Betty Boo and Rebecca with Scot on three tricycles peddling like made and moving at some speed.

Kim thought the children were going to crash into them but the three tearaways came to a skidding Holt sending gravel everywhere in front of them,

Panting and red faced Rebecca said "Granny's and granddad said we're to tell you that we're having a picnic on the east lawn" with their message delivered they turn the tricycles around and making a lot of motorbike sound were off again back the way they had come,

"Remind me when we get home to put a bigger lock on my motorbike" Shego stated as they headed of for the picnic.

When they reached the east lawn they found the Grandparents and the three speed freaks sat under the shade of a old great oak tree with the picnic spread out beneath it and three tricycle sat in a line behind the children,

"About time you got here these hungry devils will soon finish it off" Granny Go Said nodding to the three young eating machines plates full of food, about an hour later they had all finish eating and were all to full to move

As they lazing there a black suited gentlemen came towards them, Kim had seen many like him wondering around the house usual carrying mountains of paperwork or just walking around the grounds outside with very big Guns, When Kim had asked Shego about them she had been told they help run the house and do the security for the family, they reminded Kim of the some of the old gangster film she had watched.

The black suited gentleman stop and politely said "Misses Shego there's a mister Ronald Stoppable for you he says it's rather important" holding out a cordless phone to Shego,

"Hi Ron what's up" Asked Shego her smile slow vanished from her face then past the phone back to the black suited gentlemen saying to him "I'm going need the Jet in half an hour back to Middleton if you could please see to that" black suited gentlemen nodded and left.

Everyone was looking at Shego how turned to Kim with tears in her eyes " Kimmie our home it's gone, Ron says there was really bad storm and they got a couple of twister too, The next day he and Yuri when to check on our house and it was flattened, They've saved what they could and put it into storage for now I'll go back see how bad thing are, you'd best stay here with the children we don't want them to see their home like that" Shego said hugging her crying wife,

Granny Go took a mobile phone out of her handbag and called Robert to let him know what was happening he said he would be right over,

Kim's Father James said "I'll go as well to check on our home and I can give Shego had if she needed it".

While Kim's Mother Ann wanted to go too she said "I'll stay and give Kimmie cub a hand with the children though you can take the boys Jim and Tim, they can help too until they started back at collage next week,

Granny told them "You can take Mego and Wego's but they'll be of no help but they're just doing my head in around here",

Robert turned up five minutes latter he looked Kim and Shego " I'm sorry to hear about your home Kim, Shego, though I had an idea on the way over here, I'm not asking you to say yes or no right now and it will help me as well" Robert said

"Don't you think you'd better tell us your idea first?" Shego told Robert, she had a sneaky feeling what it was and really hopped Kimmie would go for it.

"Oh Sorry yes it's simply really I've got this place and for the last two months it start to come alive once again what I'm suggesting is you get your things and move in for good after all great Grandfather Go did build it for all the family apart from Hego that is" Robert said

"I don't know it would mean leaving my parent and friend I gust don't know what do you think Shego" ask Kim

"I would say yes it would solve a lot of problem's we've been having with their schools though I know where your coming from about your Family and friends though" Shego said rubbing her chin,

"Well your parent are both now retied so these nothing stopping them moving in here too and Tim and Jim can live here too when home from collage hell they can have one of those guest house if they like though they may need a little work doing to them and as for your friend we do have six jet planes here plus the family still has that penthouse in Middleton anyway all I'm asking is just think about it will we find out how bad things are OK" Robert said, Then head off with Shego and James to roundup the four volunteers even if they didn't know it yet,

"What do you think mother" Kim asked

"You mean between me and your father living in Middleton or here, I have to Tell you Kimmie me and your father have been thinking about moving for sometime now, the old Possible family home dose not feel like it used to now all of our chicks have flown the nest" Ann said with a sad look on her face,

Granny Go went over and patted Ann softly on her shoulder and said "It's one of the curses of being a parent, we raise our children looking forward to the time when they fly the nest but once they do you realise how empty the nest is with out them and the all you look forward is for them turn up at your door with their own chicks and for the time they stay you feel alive again but when they leave emptiness returns".

It was at this time the speed freaks retuned from their latest race only a lot slower and from the looks of it there had been a crash both little girls had blood on their knees and arms while Scot just looked worried but not hurt,

Whilst Ann and Kim went rushing off to the girls and Scot Granny Go took her mobile phone out again "Hello Harry can you bring the first Aid Box and three lollypops to the old oak tree on the east lawn, -------- Yes it looks like the two little girls have inherited Shego's need for speed and get peter to order some them there safety knee thing -----------OK Bye" said Granny Go,

As Ann and Kim carried the girls to the picnic blanket three black suited gentlemen carrying green packs with red crosses on came hurrying along from the house, The Granny Go saw little Scot sat there on his tricycles looking so lost and scared the fun had stopped Granny Go called him and opened her arms he came running into her arms and the tears flowed and he cried for his mummy, So Granny Go Phone big Betty and let him talk to her which settled him little, his mummy told Granny Go she was on her way.

By the time Big Betty arrived they had finished patching up the two girls and all three children had their lollypops, Scot saw his mummy and rushed off into her arms for lots of hugs and Kisses,

It was just after tea that evening when James and Shego phone the Family to give them the bad news that as well as Shego and Kimmie's home gone, Kim's parents home indeed the entire street were flatted they were trying to save that things they could and put what they could into storage as well, they told the family that the local news was saying it had been the worst storm to hit the area for nearly two hundred years, They were hoping to be back in a week,

Ann upon hearing the new about her home went off out into the formal gardens with Granny Go, as they walked around the flower beds Granny Go said " I must say Ann your taking the loss of your home rather well if had been me I would have got to pieces"

Ann laughed and told Granny Go "It's not the first time that our house has been destroyed I think it's about the sixth time and four of those times it was my own sons or husband that did it , Then there was that Alien invasion with those walking robots thing and once by your Granddaughter and that Drew Lipsky before they all settled down"

"Little Shego destroyed your home wait until I see her again I'll tan her arse eight different shades of green and you say that your husband and two sons did it four times Gods Ann I think that after the first time I would have killed them" Granny Go said with the look of horror,

"Oh I was very, very tempted to do just that but then they do the whole sorry little boy look they do so well Then tell me that they won't try building a Black hole generator in the basement again, I tell you sometimes I thank God if we go through a whole week with something going BOOM!!" Ann said shaking head in wondering at what she had put up with all these years.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kim and Ann watch the black jet with Go 6 on the side come into land on the island's runway that had been built in a large cave on the north side the mountain, It reminded Kim of Bond films every Christmas in which the bade nearly always had their lairs in a mountain, Then Kim remembered that a lot of the super villains she us to fight had their lairs in mountains too, Kim wondered how had the idea first she was betting on the films it would have been just like them super Villains to steal the idea from the movies **They were all just a bunch of big kids living out their fantasies Kim thought.**

**When the plane and finally landed and come to a stop Kim ran up to the steps of the jet and then froze as she see saw the looks on the faces of her father and wife how's faces looked like thunder "Dad, Shego what's the matter you've both look so angry " Ask Kim when they came down the steps and she had hugged them.**

**Jamie just muttered something and stomped off heading for the monorail to the house, " Your fathers a little upset right now Pumpkin our and their home insurance companies are saying that it was an act of God and they won't pay for the houses to be rebuilt and they'll only pay 55% of the household contents as well and only then if we show them the recites for everything " Shego told Kim how was see red now herself,**

"**But we only went with that flaming company because they offered disaster cover and storm damage cover plus my parents have been with them for years and they've always paid up no problems " Kim stated trying to understand what the hell was on,**

**Shego put her arm around Kim and gave a loving hug as they started walking to the monorail too " It's got a new owner and the rules on making claims were changed they say the notices of the changes were sent out eight weeks ago by post" Shego told Kim**

**Kim was quiet for a couple of minutes " Just as we came on holiday now that's very strange ether we've got really bad luck or we've been set up by someone " Kim said as they joined James on the monorail to the house,**

"**We had your friend Wade do some checking the new owners it is a dummy company in London which is owned by a Swiss company is owned , you get the idea someone is behind it and probably a lot of our other problems too" Shego said then made a face when she realised she had said too much, she had been hoping avoided tell Kim,**

**But Kim had already court the slip " What other problems do we have" Kim asked cupping Shego's face and turning it towards her.**

**Shego swallowed " Someone's done a number on our bank account it's empty and the bank wants mortgage payments or they'll repose the house which we no longer have " Shego told Kim**

**Kim looked even more puzzled his time then said " But we don't have a mortgage do we " **

"**That's what I told them but they say we've had one for the past six weeks, So I went to the police and reported it to them and they will look into it, I also phone Big Betty's father Paul to see what he could do and he said he'll look into it too, so for now we just have to wait and see" Shego told a tear eye Kim,**

**Later on that evening once the children were all a sleep in bed the family gathered in the conference room with all it's modern conferencing technology though Granny Go called it the old war room, there was a large horseshoe shaped table in the middle of the room around which they sat with Granny Go at the head and Robert and Big Betty sat too her right and with surprisingly Ann and James to the left with Kim and Shego sat next to them opposite two Black suited Gentlemen with many more these people sat at computers around the room, in front of the table on the wall was a large computer screen with video screens ether side upon which was Big Betty's Father Paul the head of all of Global Justice in the whole world and on the other side of the computer screen was Kim old friends Wade and Ron.**

**Once everyone was settled Granny Go rapped her knuckles on the table top " Family and friend we here to find out how has declared war on our little family and their friends , Once we have answered this question we will workout what should be do to them, First we all already know what has happened in Middleton so I would like to start with asking Paul what he has manage to find out" Granny Go said looking up at the video Screen on which Betty's Father looked solemnly down from,**

**Paul nodded his head " Thank you Ruth I have to tell you that we manage to clear up the Banking problems at the James's and Ann's Bank and have two members of staff under arrest and all their money's put back in to their account with a very nice bit on top from the bank to say sorry and as to Kim's and Shego's Bank we've sorted out the mortgage and the money from their account though the members of staff involved in this fraud are still at large at this time with the money, The heads of the Banking group have personally paid back all your missing money as well as some again on top, Plus both have ordered reviews into how this happened , As to the insurance problems the legal team here at Global Justice say their done nothing illegal that we can touch them for but they do say you have every right to sue the fucker for breach of your insurance cover which states three months notice must be given plus as far as we can tell it's only your two families involved, That's all I can tell you at this time" Paul said leaning back in his chair,**

**Granny Go was about to thank him for all he had done when someone came onto the screen and whispered in Paul's ear and left, Paul now look very angry and leaned forward and said " the two members of staff we arrested have been found dead in their cells in Global Justice H.Q they were Kill twenty minutes ago at the same time the bodies of the other missing bank staff were found outside Middleton in some wood they too had been Killed someone didn't want them talking, You have to excuse me I got to look in to the first two personally" and his screen went blank,**

**The room was silent for a time "It looks like we're dealing with someone totally ruthless here" Betty said leaning forward and added " to Kill two prisoners in there cells in side Global Justice HQ then get away I would of said impossible to do until know so I have to ask what's stopping them from coming here and killing us" ,**

**One of the Black suited Gentlemen came forward and pass Ann a slip of paper, When she read she told the other that Tim and Jim were on the line needing to talk to her and James, Granny Go had it put through to the video screen , When the boys appeared on the screen they said "We're sorry to call you so late but we don't have a chose we've been kick out of collage and our dorm due to drugs been found in our locker, but we swear to you mum and Dad we've never touch any Drugs so know we've got nowhere to go with our house and Kimmie gone so we went to Ron's La Mole Rat restaurant but it's was closed so we went to the Go Family Penthouse here in Middleton what Robert said we could use if we're ever in need of some where to stay at anytime, so we thought we better phone you and let you know what's going on "**

"**I want you two to take a taxi tomorrow morning to that little airport we land at last week you'll find a couple of hundred Bucks in The Art Of War on the bookshelf for the taxi, I'm sending a jet to pick you up and bring you back here and boys I want you to stay in until then nice and safe, Oh yes and Keep out of my booze" Robert told them sternly knowing that he was like at their age,**

**Once Jim and Tim had assured their parents that they would do as they been told the boys signed off.**

**Next was Ron turn and his news was both surprising and disturbing for a start the health inspector at Middleton Town Hall had shutdown Ron's La Mole Rat restaurant and then someone in US Immigration was trying to deport his wife Yuri and their Children as illegal immigrates even though she was now a US citizen and been married to him for nine and half years, Ron all so told them that he had Drew Lipsky and his wife Rose with his mother staying with them after their house had burnt down.**

**Everyone was shocked by this, That this person or persons would go to such lengths even to involve the Lipsky family,**

"**Ronald I'm very worried about you and your family as well as the Lipsky Family I think it would be safer if you also go on that plane tomorrow morning at lest here your not alone" Robert said looking around the table see the others nodding in agreement .**

"**I'm forced to agreement with you due to the children and Rose being pregnant too" Ron said looking off screen then added "Dose this offer include my parents and sister too because they will be at risk too"**

"**Ronald that goes without asking and if you can think of anyone else how maybe at risk get them to that plane in the morning and Wade I think that goes for you and your family too we leave no one behind" Granny Go Stated**

**Wade nodded looked rather worried himself "I'll get me and my mother there, though touch wood nothing seem to have happened to us yet maybe they don't know where we are" What ever else Wade was going to say was lost to the explosion and the video screen went blank.**

**The room into a shocked silents as everyone looked horrified at the blank screen praying that Wade would come back on, It was Ron how broke the silents first he said "Me and Drew are on our way around to his house right now to see if they all right I call you back" and he signed off.**

**Robert turn to the two Black suited Gentlemen at the end of the table and said " Phil I want you to get hold our people in Middleton like twenty minutes ago keep those people safe until we can get there tomorrow morning and Mattie I think we need to put this place full alert they may try here next" With that both men stood bowed to Granny Go then left the room,**

**Ann was sharing worried looks with James about the boys safety will Shego was hugging her tear full Kimmie Cub how may have lost one of her friends and was scared she may lose more before this was all over,**

**Granny Go turned to Robert and asked him "what about Mego and Wego's we better get them back here where it's safe and what about Hego I know how you feel about him Robert along with the rest of us but he's still family"**

**Robert leaned back in his chair and puffed out his cheeks then with a look that said he was going to really hate himself in the morning said " Mego and the Wego's I have no problem with, but Hego that totally stoke up piece shit is not stepping foot in this house ever again unless he apologise to the family for what he did and said at our Shego's and Kimmie's Wedding if he can't or won't say sorry then he can stay in the sick house on the small island and that's only because it's you asking Gran other wise he can stay where ever he is and look out for himself, Now if you'll all excuse me I have to go and wash my mouth out with soap",**

**Later on that night up in Kimmie and Shego were laid in bed with Kim laying with her head on her wife's Breast will Shego did her best to comfort her upset little Pumpkin by telling her Wade and his mother would be alright and she should be looking forward to seeing Ron and Yuri as well as Rose sadly that meant Drew and his mother and the Tweebs where returning with Mego and the Wego's but those four could be left to Kim's parents and Granny Go.**

**Kim's fingers started playing with one of her wife's green nipples " Oh but big fat and stupid maybe coming too" Mutter Kim taking the nipple in her mouth and began to suckle on her wife, Shego knew that her wife only did this when Kimmie Cub was upset.**

**Shego with one of her trademark evil smiles told Kimmie " I'm rather looking forward to seeing Hego again " Then she let out a shriek as Kim bit down on Shego's nipple and snarled like a dog with a bone,**

**Shego quickly added " Because I never got to hit him at our wedding"**

**Kim stopped biting down and let the nipple slid out of her mouth looked up at her wife smiled and kiss Shego on her lips, Shego could taste blood on Kim's lips and looked down at her nipple and saw bloody teeth marks around it " Why you little fucking cannibal look what you've done to my beautiful tit " cried Shego**

**With that Kim tried to make a run for it but Shego had grabbed Kim's arm and pull her over her lap and flipping up Kim's nightdress reviling fleshy bare butt and bring her hand down hard started to spank Kim's butt until screeched " I'm truly very sorry and would never bit that nipple so hard again now please Stop spanking me it hurts". **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kim and Shego were awoken from their sleep by someone knocking on their bedroom room door Kim looked at the clock next to their bed it was just past midnight, Shego got out of her side of the bed muttering while putting on her dressing-gown and went to answer the door, Opening it she found a young woman in a black trouser-suit clearly packing two handguns in two shoulder-holsters "I'm sorry to wake you Shego but this message just came in for you from a Mr Ronald Stoppable he said it was important so I brought it right away, Goodnight" said the young woman handing Shego a folded sheet of paper and left,

Shego closed the bedroom door and opened the sheet of paper and smiled and read it to Kim "This is from Ron it says Wade and his mother are OK and are now at his house too, Both he and Drew went around to Wade's home and found it mostly intact a part from the front of the house had been blown off and bloody big crater in front of it the police say it was explosives put under he's mother car but luckily she had parked it on the street due to Wade was going to clear out the garage tomorrow morning,"

When Shego looked up from the note she saw her Kimmie was now out of their bed and doing her silly happy dance with a silly goofy smile on her face, Shego thought **WHAT THE HELL** and did her own silly happy dance too.

The next day Everyone was waiting for the plane to land on the island at midday , from the reports they had gotten back from the family's agents and people in Middleton it had been a running gun battle from Ron's and Yuri's house to the airport and if Global Justice hadn't turned up in force on one would have made it to the plane alive, Still the butchers bill that morning was appallingly high ten of the Go family's people had been Kill and sixteen wounded and Global Justice's People nineteen Kill and thirty six wounded the local Middleton Police force was nearly wiped out with nine kill and ten wounded the governor had sent in police from all over the state as well as the National-guard there where parts of Middleton that now looked like a war zones

All the Children on the island were in the bomb-shelter deep down under the mountain with some of the mothers and some of the Go family's guards to keep them safe, Kim's mother and some of the islands Doctors and nurses had gotten the small hospital on the island ready to treat anyone off the plane. The island no longer felt like a place for happy family holiday it had been gust three days ago now it felt like a country getting ready for war.

It seem to Kim and Shego to take for ever for midday to come around as they stood in the hanger cave waiting for the first sign of the plane on the monitors showing the sky outside then they saw it the big black lovely Tri-Star jet with their friends and family on, but it was not alone flying around it like a shield was six of the US Air Forces new long range strike aircraft the F21 Bulldogs fully loaded and ready for anything .

Granny Go came and stood with them watching the Tri-Star coming in for a landing "It's good to see my Brother Bobby came through on those fighters then, I knew he would Bobby dose so loves his big sister" said Granny Go with a happy little chuckle.

Kim looked at this little old lady and asked " Your little brother Bobby wouldn't happen to live in Washington DC in a large white house at 1600 Pennsylvania Ave NW would he and have the last name Wallace" wondering how much power did this small great grand mother have.

"Yep that's Bobby the little scamp mum all was said he'd end up being president or in prison one day, then of coarse there's Shego's great uncle Arthur in England he lives _10 Downing_ Street, London" stated Granny Go watching the plane coming in on final approach .

"What you mean I related to both the US President Robert Wallace as well as Arthur Go the English PM nice one Granny next you'll be saying I related to the French President Phillip Gastonia" laughed Shego.

"Don't be silly Shego it's his wife your related to, Emmer my younger sister they've been married fifty five years now with six children and twenty eight grandchildren and six great grandchildren" Granny Go informed them.

"If I got all these relatives why was my side of the church nearly empty on mine and Kim's wedding day then " Shego asked looking a bit hurt.

"Oh Shego dear it's nothing against you and Kimmie but you've got to remember Phillip Gastonia was up for re-election that year and Frances is still a largely Roman Catholic country and the Roman Catholic Church is still dead set against same sex marriages the same as some of the states are in the US but both Arthur and Robert were there, though very low key you remember those two old farts how helped my kick the shit out of Hego", Granny Go informed them with a happy little smile she did so love those family get together like that,

Both Kim and Shego stood there gob-smacked " So which one was the one with the brass knuckledusters and which hit Hego over the head with that chair " Asked Kim giggling

"Oh you saw that did you, can I take the 5th on that one" asked Granny Go hopefully

"NO!!" cried both Kim and Shego together.

"Rats OK but you got to promise me not to tell anyone" said Granny Go

"Yes we Promise now stop stalling and spill" said Kim

"OK, OK it was your great uncle Arthur with the chair and your great uncle Bobby with the brass knuckledusters you happy now" stated Granny Go chuckling herself now.

"Apart from the question of why were you wearing steel toe caped shoes to our wedding" Shego asked

"God nothing get past you to dose it, Oh look the plane has landed come on lets go meet and greet your friends" Said Granny Go heading off to where the tri-star had come to a stop.

"She done it again she's a slippery one your Granny" laughed Kim following Granny Go to the plane just in time to see the F21 Bulldogs coming in to land and filling the cave with noise.

Once the stairs were in place and the plane door opened the passengers started disembarking the first off was the wound Go family guards and agent to be met by Granny Go and Robert with Medics .

Next came Wade and his Mother both still a bit dazed by the bombing of the home but when Wades mother saw Kim and Shego at the bottom of the stairs she smiled.

"So all it takes to get him out of his Bedroom is a bomb" Shego told Wade's mother Jillion how laughed, Jillion throw her arms around both Kim and Shego and hugged the life out of them and whispered "thanks to the Lord and all those poor people how dead so we could get out of that town, I was so scared that something would happen at the last minute just before we reached safety",

"It's OK Jillion your safe now and so is Wade" Kim softly told Jillion

"Stop hogging all the smooching Mum I want in on the action" stated Wade how was now a 24 year old God of an African American male after getting into keep fit in a big way, After in his was twenty all his hair fell out due to stress and too much fast food,

His mother laughed and move out the way and Wade Hugged and kiss both of them on her cheeks "Thank you for getting us out of there" He said

Kim and Shego told them that they would speak more later and showed them were to go to the monorail where James was waiting for them.

As they turned back both Kim and Shego were engulfed in quite strong hugs that lifted them off their feet and spun around, When they finally were put back down they saw that it was the Tweebs Jim and Tim, though Kim thought that her brothers looked ten years older and both had dried blood stains on their cloths and a hardness in the eyes, Their childish out look on life of these two had been lost on the bloody streets of Middleton that morning, "You two are alright your not hurt or anything are you" Kim asked looking at all the blood stains and dried blood on the two of them.

"We're alright Sis me and Tim are fine I wish the same could be said for some of those people how protected us this morning God Kim I never want to see people die like that again the sounds of grown men and women crying for their mother the smell of spilt blood, I think we now understand why grand Possible and Grand Kelly us to hate talking about their time in Vietnam apart from when they were drunk" Jim said looking down at his shaking hands.

"Speaking of which do you think Robert would mind if me and Jim get one or two bottles of his whisky and get ourselves real drunk for the next two or three days" asked Tim putting a hand on his bothers shoulder.

"I don't think so though you might want to say hello to your parents first, they've been worried sick over you two, your dad's over a the monorail go and see him" Shego told them, Shego had a lump in her throat that felt like it was going to choke her as she watched the two boys no that wasn't right the two men walk off to their father,

Then on mass the Stoppable family came down the steps Ron's mother and father each carried a sleeping twin each Ron's and Yuri's oldest sons eight year old Akemi and Kenji with Ron's sister Hana carrying their eldest daughter a very much wide awake and very fidgeting six year old Hoshi then came Ron and Yuri carrying their youngest daughter four year old Nariko and their youngest son little Akira both a sleep too.

"See Shego the Stoppable's still can't keep up with us they've still only got five and we've now got eight" State Kim

"And Kim Possible it will be staying that way unless my husband what's to carry them this time around" Yuri said giving Ron a hard look that got everyone but poor Ron laughing,

"Oh yes as soon as you lot get together it's pick on poor Ron time even my own father" grounded Ron shaking his head.

"I believe there's an old navy say about a wise sailor only empties the bucket with the wind and not against it son" said his father patting Ron on the should.

Kim had to admit that was One of Ron's Dad's better old sayings he kept coming up with them sometime when she and Ron had been children they'd have to go find a book in the public library to understand it, Kim and Shego told the Stoppable Family that they catch up with every thing later and have a longer talk and sent them off to Kim's Father over at the monorail.

As they were watching Ron lead his family off to the monorail from behind them came "Don't we get a hello too girlfriend" when Kim and Shego turned back round they got the first and only nice surprise of the day, There stood her old friend Monique and some jarhead woman marine then it hit her how the marine was Bonnie Rockwilder and peeping out from behind Monique's legs was her nine year old son Josh.

"Bonnie is that you God I haven't seen you since we left high school and you're a marine officer too" Kim Stated a little shocked to say the less .

"Hi Kim yes I'm a US Marine Captain been in the since I left high school had too get away from my mother and sisters before I Killed them and the Marine take anyone I think it was the best idea that I ever had, I vowed never to return to Middleton and for fifteen years I've kept that vow. Then low and behold I sent to a small airport outside Middleton and run into a right royal shit storm with half of down town in flames I run into Monique try to get herself and this little cutesy to the same airport as me " Bonnie said surfing Josh's hair.

"Thank God she found us when she did I had just missed Ron at his house and was trying to get a lift when Old Bonnie here stopped to ask how to find the little airport and when she saw it was me gave me a lift and God that was the longest ride of my life and the scariest" Monique said giving Bonnie a big hug .

"So why did you have to get on our evacuee plane Bonnie" Asked Shego

"As I said I got orders too last night at twenty two hundred by my CO to act as elision officer between some people named Ruth and Robert Go and the first Marine Division how will be landing here within the next two or three days, My CO said these orders came from the very top and I was ideal for this task anyway I better go find these people and report, Kim why are you two laughing this is important" Said Captain Bonnie Rockwilder getting a little angry this her old school cheerleading Captain,

"I'm Sorry Bonnie Let me introduce you to my lovely wife Shego the Granddaughter to one Ruth Go and cousin to Robert Go and grandniece to US President Robert Wallace as well as Arthur Go the English Prime Mister and Phillip Gastonia the French President, How is right now going to take you to report to her Grandmother or I'm going to give her such a thump" said Kim looking daggers at Shego how was laughing her head off at the looks on Bonnie's and Monique's Faces,

Shego stop laughing saying "That's right Kimmie threaten your poor little wife your such a bully, come on My Captain Bon-Bon I'll take you to Granny and Rob and you can fill me in on all of Kimmie School girl secretes" quickly leading Bonnie off before Kim could thump her.

"Tell me the truth Kimmie why on earth did you marry Shego" Monique laughed watching Shego leaning Bonnie away.

"Because She great in bed why else" Kim answered

"Kim!! Little ears down here" Cried Monique

"That right Kim Possible always did have a potty mouth" said Drew Lipsky as he and Rose help his aged mother down the Step.

Kim quickly looked around and saw one the Black suited Guard standing near by " Could you please have a wheelchair brought over for Granny Lipsky ASAP " asked Kim then went to give them a hand getting her down the steps, As they reach the bottom of the Step another Guard came forward with a wheelchair.

"Damned it Drew it's good to see you again" Cried Shego coming back from showing Bonnie to her Granny

"Well hello there Misses Shego Possible it's good to see you too" said Drew as he came and gave Shego a big sloppy Kiss on the cheek,

"If he gets to excited hit him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper" chuckled Granny Lipsky

"Oh Julie stop that, you know very well that was only while we were paper training him" Rose told her mother in law.

"Do you see now why I turned into a mad scientist" moaned Drew go and going Kim a sloppy Kiss too

"Monique I don't think you've ever met Rose, Drew's long suffering wife and his Mother Julie Lipsky" said Kim

"mummy, mummy why's that man blue" little Josh asked his mummy and everyone burst out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kim and Shego were wondering along pushing the baby buggies with Annabel and Ashley in around the formal flower gardens of the house, They were walking along the white gravel walkways enjoying the peace and quiet of just each others company, The five elder children were off with their uncle Robert and Aunty Betty leaning to ride horses whilst Rebecca and Betty Boo along with Scot were with their grandparent trying to find the old children's playroom which granny Go thought was somewhere in one of the two north wings of the house.**

"**Why dose Ashley keep doing that" Asked Shego looking down at the baby.**

**Kim looked down into Ashley's Baby buggy and could see nothing wrong "What's she doing" Kim asked a bit puzzled,**

"**The little devil keeps flicking me the bird but her only doing it when your not look" Shego State**

"**Shego dear our little babies are only four month old do you really believe that she is knowingly giving her mummy the bird" Kim said laughing and shacking head at her silly wife, Though just to be safe she kept an eye on Ashley and not two minutes later that little devil flicked not one but two birds one with each hand straight at Shego,**

"**I think we going to have trouble with that one" Kim told Shego how was pulling a over the top shocked looking face at little Ashley, Kim shook her head and added "Then again she could just have your attached to life" and the pair of them shared a laugh at that one,**

**Shego looked around with a puzzled look on her face "did you just hear a bicycle bell Kimmie" she asked,**

**Kim listened and was about to say no when she heard it too but sound like more then one bell more like two or three " I think so over there somewhere" Kim told Shego pointing over to the north side of the garden, **

**Shego spotted three heads flying along the top box hedges of the gardens and around the corner up ahead came Betty Boo and Rebecca with Scot on three tricycles peddling like made and moving at some speed.**

**Kim thought the children were going to crash into them but the three tearaways came to a skidding Holt sending gravel everywhere in front of them,**

**Panting and red faced Rebecca said "Granny's and granddad said we're to tell you that we're having a picnic on the east lawn" with their message delivered they turn the tricycles around and making a lot of motorbike sound were off again back the way they had come,**

"**Remind me when we get home to put a bigger lock on my motorbike" Shego stated as they headed of for the picnic.**

**When they reached the east lawn they found the Grandparents and the three speed freaks sat under the shade of a old great oak tree with the picnic spread out beneath it and three tricycle sat in a line behind the children,**

"**About time you got here these hungry devils will soon finish it off" Granny Go Said nodding to the three young eating machines plates full of food, about an hour later they had all finish eating and were all to full to move **

**As they lazing there a black suited gentlemen came towards them, Kim had seen many like him wondering around the house usual carrying mountains of paperwork or just walking around the grounds outside with very big Guns, When Kim had asked Shego about them she had been told they help run the house and do the security for the family, they reminded Kim of the some of the old gangster film she had watched.**

**The black suited gentleman stop and politely said "Misses Shego there's a mister Ronald Stoppable for you he says it's rather important" holding out a cordless phone to Shego,**

"**Hi Ron what's up" Asked Shego her smile slow vanished from her face then past the phone back to the black suited gentlemen saying to him "I'm going need the Jet in half an hour back to Middleton if you could please see to that" black suited gentlemen nodded and left.**

**Everyone was looking at Shego how turned to Kim with tears in her eyes " Kimmie our home it's gone, Ron says there was really bad storm and they got a couple of twister too, The next day he and Yuri when to check on our house and it was flattened, They've saved what they could and put it into storage for now I'll go back see how bad thing are, you'd best stay here with the children we don't want them to see their home like that" Shego said hugging her crying wife,**

**Granny Go took a mobile phone out of her handbag and called Robert to let him know what was happening he said he would be right over,**

**Kim's Father James said "I'll go as well to check on our home and I can give Shego had if she needed it".**

**While Kim's Mother Ann wanted to go too she said "I'll stay and give Kimmie cub a hand with the children though you can take the boys Jim and Tim, they can help too until they started back at collage next week,**

**Granny told them "You can take Mego and Wego's but they'll be of no help but they're just doing my head in around here",**

**Robert turned up five minutes latter he looked Kim and Shego " I'm sorry to hear about your home Kim, Shego, though I had an idea on the way over here, I'm not asking you to say yes or no right now and it will help me as well" Robert said**

"**Don't you think you'd better tell us your idea first?" Shego told Robert, she had a sneaky feeling what it was and really hopped Kimmie would go for it.**

"**Oh Sorry yes it's simply really I've got this place and for the last two months it start to come alive once again what I'm suggesting is you get your things and move in for good after all great Grandfather Go did build it for all the family apart from Hego that is" Robert said**

"**I don't know it would mean leaving my parent and friend I gust don't know what do you think Shego" ask Kim**

"**I would say yes it would solve a lot of problem's we've been having with their schools though I know where your coming from about your Family and friends though" Shego said rubbing her chin,**

"**Well your parent are both now retied so these nothing stopping them moving in here too and Tim and Jim can live here too when home from collage hell they can have one of those guest house if they like though they may need a little work doing to them and as for your friend we do have six jet planes here plus the family still has that penthouse in Middleton anyway all I'm asking is just think about it will we find out how bad things are OK" Robert said, Then head off with Shego and James to roundup the four volunteers even if they didn't know it yet,**

"**What do you think mother" Kim asked **

"**You mean between me and your father living in Middleton or here, I have to Tell you Kimmie me and your father have been thinking about moving for sometime now, the old Possible family home dose not feel like it used to now all of our chicks have flown the nest" Ann said with a sad look on her face,**

**Granny Go went over and patted Ann softly on her shoulder and said "It's one of the curses of being a parent, we raise our children looking forward to the time when they fly the nest but once they do you realise how empty the nest is with out them and the all you look forward is for them turn up at your door with their own chicks and for the time they stay you feel alive again but when they leave emptiness returns".**

**It was at this time the speed freaks retuned from their latest race only a lot slower and from the looks of it there had been a crash both little girls had blood on their knees and arms while Scot just looked worried but not hurt,**

**Whilst Ann and Kim went rushing off to the girls and Scot Granny Go took her mobile phone out again "Hello Harry can you bring the first Aid Box and three lollypops to the old oak tree on the east lawn, -------- Yes it looks like the two little girls have inherited Shego's need for speed and get peter to order some them there safety knee thing -----------OK Bye" said Granny Go, **

**As Ann and Kim carried the girls to the picnic blanket three black suited gentlemen carrying green packs with red crosses on came hurrying along from the house, The Granny Go saw little Scot sat there on his tricycles looking so lost and scared the fun had stopped Granny Go called him and opened her arms he came running into her arms and the tears flowed and he cried for his mummy, So Granny Go Phone big Betty and let him talk to her which settled him little, his mummy told Granny Go she was on her way.**

**By the time Big Betty arrived they had finished patching up the two girls and all three children had their lollypops, Scot saw his mummy and rushed off into her arms for lots of hugs and Kisses,**

**It was just after tea that evening when James and Shego phone the Family to give them the bad news that as well as Shego and Kimmie's home gone, Kim's parents home indeed the entire street were flatted they were trying to save that things they could and put what they could into storage as well, they told the family that the local news was saying it had been the worst storm to hit the area for nearly two hundred years, They were hoping to be back in a week,**

**Ann upon hearing the new about her home went off out into the formal gardens with Granny Go, as they walked around the flower beds Granny Go said " I must say Ann your taking the loss of your home rather well if had been me I would have got to pieces"**

**Ann laughed and told Granny Go "It's not the first time that our house has been destroyed I think it's about the sixth time and four of those times it was my own sons or husband that did it , Then there was that Alien invasion with those walking robots thing and once by your Granddaughter and that Drew Lipsky before they all settled down"**

"**Little Shego destroyed your home wait until I see her again I'll tan her arse eight different shades of green and you say that your husband and two sons did it four times Gods Ann I think that after the first time I would have killed them" Granny Go said with the look of horror,**

"**Oh I was very, very tempted to do just that but then they do the whole sorry little boy look they do so well Then tell me that they won't try building a Black hole generator in the basement again, I tell you sometimes I thank God if we go through a whole week with something going BOOM!!" Ann said shaking head in wondering at what she had put up with all these years. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

As Kim, Yuri, Betty and Monique finally got all the Children in the great hall of the house, when the sound of gunfire came from the beach and two F21 Bulldogs flow low over the lagoon while two more flow out to sea looking for any sign of were the divers had come from. Kim's mother had take Mary away to the hospital to see about the bolt

It was all over very quickly but no one felt like returning to the beach and it was naptime anyway for many of the younger children anyway.

It was nearly midday and everyone was now sat out on the east terrace having an early lunch when Kim realised that she hadn't seen Shego all morning "She couldn't have slept through all that noise this morning could she" Kim asked herself,

"How's that mum" asked Jill how was sat beside her trying to get Betty Boo to stop flinging peas at her from across the table.

Kim reach out and clip Betty Boo "stop that Betty Boo, your Mummy that's how Mary mummy had a rather lot to drink I think she slept through all that noise this morning" Kim said watching a bread bun flying on to Rebecca's plate,** Oh for a normal family** Thought Kim as next to her red light shot skywards from the carrycot fallowed a baby gigging,

"Do you want me to get mummy up mum" Ask Jill carefully looking into the carrycot at little Annabel doing the little baby dance which then set Ashley off doing the same.

"We're going to have to get your Grandpa to come up with something to make her safe before she takes someone head off, Oh It's alright Mary I want to do this" Kim said smiling as she took out her mobile phone,

"What are you up to mum your not going to make mummy mad again" Jill asked her mum knowing she was up to something by the silly smile on her mum's face.

"Hello honey ----------It's nearly midday--------yes I already took the children to the beach and we got attack by some frogmen---------no dear not Frenchmen frogmen like divers----------no dear the children are fine though Mary did get hit by a spare-gun bolt in the back-----------no she's fine it only went in an inch --------no she's sat at next table with Wade and his mother-----------Oh I got news about little Annabel I was going to tell you last night but you had had a little too much to drink---------no what envelope would that be look dear the battery is going on my phone I tell you when you come down" Kim said very quickly turning the phone off,

Leaning over to another table "Mother could you please look after the children for me" Kim asked her mother,

"Why what silly thing have you done this time to make Shego mad at you" Ask Ann knowing Kim and Shego all too well also.

But before Kim could answer a jet of green plasma shot skywards above the house fallowed by a clap of thunder,

"Oh dear Kimmie cub you had better start running I think you've over done it this time" James said shacking his head and watched Kim ran off heading for the maze,

Shego arrived on the east terrace ten minutes later "Where is that no good wife of mine" cried Shego looking around the terrace and every one pointed to the maze, As Shego raced passed the table with Granny Go and Ann on an envelope fell out off her pocket onto the floor near her Granny's Chair, how picked it up and saw the photos contained inside "Oh My, Pink is so not the colour for our Shego" said Granny Go carefully handing the envelope to Ann how's eyebrows nearly took off they went up that quickly "Good God looks like Shego wasn't the only one to have a good time last night , Though I think Kim may have out done her self this time" Ann told Granny Go putting the rude photos safely away in her Handbag away from small prying eyes,

Kim sat on the stone bench at the centre of the maze waiting for Shego to find her, This was Kim's little way of reminding her lovely wife that if Shego forgot to pay attention to her Pumpkin every so often then little Kimmie would get up to mischief usually at Shego's existents and of course Shego would punish her with a spanking and then there would be the whole making up afterwards,

"You horrible little wife how could you do that to me" Cried Shego coming in to the centre of the maze with such a hurt look upon her face that Kim started to think that she had gone to far this time,

"Why honey I don't know what your talking about" said Kim all innocent

"Oh no you don't you play the I'm so innocent card with me Kimberly Ann Possible I can see you in the mirror above the head of bed in the photo's you took" Shego told Kim as she stuck her hand into her pocket, Then a look of horror and panic spread across her face as she found that pocket to be empty as was all her other pockets, Shego started looking down on the ground around her the outside the centre of the maze.

"What's the matter dear is something wrong" Asked Kim knowing this was not part of the game,

"Oh Shit Kimmie I've lost the envelope with the photos in" Shego said worriedly in case anyone saw them.

"Oh no Shego please say your joking you didn't bring them with you" Kim said getting up to give Shego a hand in finding them,

As Kim bent over to look at the under part of the hedge of the maze Shego Spanked Kim hard on her Butt making Kim squeal and kelp on doing it every time Kim bent over or had her Butt facing Shego and by the time they reached the beginning of the maze Kim had a very sore Butt in deed with still no sign of the envelope.

As they looked up to the east terrace and saw everyone apart from Ann and Granny Go was gone, as they got closer they saw the carrycot sat in the shade under a beach umbrella.

"Now look how's here, we have three things that belong to you two ladies the first two are these two lovely babies and third is a lot of dirty Photos of our Shego wearing a lot of Pink which is so not your colour dear" Said Granny Go waving the fat envelope at the them.

Both Kim and Shego went rather red (Well in Shego's case darker Green) with embarrassment and wished the world would just swallow them up.

"Well we haven't got all day to hanger around here we've thing to do so we'll see you two at tea tonight, Oh and leave the photos in your room this time there nearly gave your poor Granny Go a heart attack and don't forget your babies" said Ann getting up with Granny Go and heading off back into the house,

Shego very quickly pocketed the fat envelope off the table and made sure to zip the pocket up this time "now what's this news about little Annabel " asked Shego bending down under the beach umbrella which strangely hand lots of small holes around it.

"I really would be careful dear unless you want to hole burning through that thick head of your, You have to make sure her eyes aren't glowing first" said Kim carefully coming forward but luckily Annabel's eyes weren't glowing.

"Can she see all right with those eye?" asked Shego worrying for little terrace, how was doing her baby dance again for her mummy, which woke Ashley how, started to cry,

As Kim took Ashley out of the carrycot little Annabel flipped the bird to her sister for waking her up "As far as we can tell her eyesight is normal for a child her age we'll be able to tell more when little Annabel is older" Kim told Shego whilst pulling faces for Ashley,

Shego lifted little Annabel out of the carrycot and started pulling faces for little Annabel only for little Annabel to pull faces back which meant only one thing it was change her dipper time, Shego looked to Kim "Where the dipper bag Pumpkin this little munch-kin here just shot out of somewhere else" said Shego now looking under the table,

"I've been thinking Shego the children should have started back at school by now and we don't wont them to fall behind, is there a School on this Island and if there is can we put them into while we're here" Kim asked Shego how had found the dipper bag and was halfway through changing little Annabel,

"That's a good idea it would also get them from under foot for seven hours a day, Though I don't know if the little school here is still run, we have to ask Rob or Granny about it" Shego said try to put the safety pin in the new dipper and not in her fingers as she usual did,

"Do you want me to phone Rob know and ask him before he get too snowed under with all them U.S. Marines turning up tomorrow sometime" Kim ask taking out her mobile phone,

Shego was just finishing dressing little Annabel "God another good idea that's two in one day I'm impressed " Shego taunted which got one of the babies soft toy thrown at her,

Kim dialled Rod up whilst giving Shego angry dagger looks " Hi Robert it's Kimmie---------no she court me-------yes you've still got a maze in your garden---------what me and Shego were wondering is whether there's still a school on this island of yours and can we get some of the children into it-----------Oh I see they were going to the mainland ------------yes I it would be to dangerous right now----------you are that's great OK thanks Rob".

Kim turn off her phone and put it away "Great news honey Robert reopening the school here next week as it's become to dangerous to fly the guard's and staff's children to the mainland every day so we can send the brat pack to school here next week" a vary happy Kim told just as happy Shego, the only people how wouldn't be happy were the children,

That night at the dinning table in the middle sized dining room Robert informed the others about him reopening the school on his island, this news was met with cheers from the parents and deadly silents from most of the children and quite a bit of booing,

But when Robert also informed them that there was going to be a kinder garden Betty Boo got out here chair with a comic book she had found some were and went up to here uncle and kissed him on the cheek and all the parents said "Orr", But as she walk passed Shego her mummy Betty Boo stop and stuck her butt out and swung it from side to side and cried "Mummy's too old, too slow and too ugly to catch the ginger bread-girl " and ran off laughing Shego gave a mighty roar and gave chase of the little fugitive from a spanking and this time everyone did laugh.

Ten minutes later Shego came back into the room empty hand muttering to herself "lost her again " asked Kim, Shego just nodded her head that she had, then Betty Boo snuck up behind her mummy and spanked her hard on the Butt and tried to run off again but Shego was faster and scooped the little bag of trouble in her arms and started to tickle her,

Later on that evening Kim was having a nice quiet walk by herself around the rose garden enjoying the sweet sent of the flowers when she saw Bonnie sat on a bench with her head in her hands looking at the floor, Kim may not have been out saving the world anymore but she would still help people in distress and Bonnie certainly looked distressed,

"Hi Bon-Bon what got you so down" Kim asked sitting down next to Bonnie on the Bench,

"Hi Kimmie I think I've finally found love but it's so sick and wrong I don't know how to handle it with out hurting someone I love" Bonnie said looking up at Kim with tear filled eyes,

Kim Knew what Bonnie was talking about she had seen her brothers sneaking out of Bonnie's room this morning " Bon-Bon you don't have too choose between them if you don't want to you can have both of them if you want to, unless they want you to chose between them if that's the case tell my brothers to get lost " Kim told the gob smacked Bonnie,

"How, How did you know it was them I was talking about" stammered Bonnie

"I saw them and you this morning, don't worry I haven't told anyone" Kim told Bonnie give her a hug,


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Bonnie stared at Kim in amazement at what Kim had just said, This wasn't the same Kim she had known in high school then again she was not the same Bonnie Rockwilder that she had been bat then,

"But that are people going to say when they find out about us and more to the point what are your parents going to say" Asked Bonnie more worried about what Kim's parents would say to her then any thing else,

"I think your jumping the gun here a bit do you know the Tweebs feel the same way about you as you do about them, As to my Parents they maybe OK with the idea about you and the boys, I would say they'll be happy with it once the first shock passes, I mean look at me and Shego we're not your usual American idea of a family yet they've come around to it and are now happy for us and as to the rest of the world I've only go one thing to say about that FUCK THEM" Kim told the now smiling Bonnie,

"I think that I better corner your brothers and have a long talk with them fist I've got something to tell them they may not like anyway thanks for the talk Kim I'll let you know how thing workout" said Bonnie getting up and heading back to the house to hunt down Kim's brothers.

Kim sat their quietly watching Bonnie walk away until she entered the house "You can come out now Shego" Kim said not even turning her head.

"How on earth did you know I was there Kimmie and what the hell's going on you meet Bonnie out here in the garden in the middle of the night" Shego demanded coming out from around a tall rose bush,

"You wearing that perfume I brought you for your birthday and as to what me and Bon-Bon are doing out here on this warm summer evening should be obvious even to some one as thick as you, we were having Hot passionate sex here in the middle of the rose garden for everyone to see, Now stop with the silly questions and get your fat arse over here and give your wife some sugar" Kim told Shego with a sexy little smile on her face and patting her lap.

Ann, James, Granny Go, Granny Lipsky and Ron's Parents were sat around a card table in the greenroom playing Rummy (Gin Rummy to some) in which Granny Go winning and Granny Lipsky was a close second and James was loosing, They had opened the French doors as it was such a warm evening to let some of the sea breeze into the room, They were about half way through the sixteenth hand when Tim and Jim came into the room rather pale and a rather scared "Mum Dad can we have a word or two with you in private please" asked Jim

Everyone put there card down and looked at the two young men, This had the look of being very series judging by the looks on Tim's and Jim's faces and how they kept fidgeting like naughty schoolboys how had been court up to no good.

"Well I haven't heard anything go Boom so you haven't blown up anything so it can't be that bad" James said getting out of his chair and Ann fallowed them as the Tweebs lead them into the next room only to find Bonnie Rockwilder sat in there with a large gloss of whisky in front of her just as pale,

"So I take it what every it is your two want to talk about involves Miss Rockwilder here, Oh God don't say you boys have decided to join the Marines you know how we feel about that" Ann said looking sadly at her boys,

Bonnie nearly chocked on the whisky she'd been drinking "I can safely say Misses Possible these two are way too dangerous to be ever let into the Marines they'd go improving things and end up blowing half the world" Bonnie said looking at the boys so sweetly.

"Oh it's like that, How long have you three been seeing each other" Asked James watch the look of shock spread across Ann's face,

"About a year we first met up at a Jobs fair being held at our collage last year when Bon-Bon was the recruiting officer at our collage for the U.S. Marines" Jim told his parents,

"So why are you telling us now" Ann asked them feeling hurt that her boys hadn't told them sooner.

"I'm leaving the Marines at the end of this week due to being three months pregnant and me and Tim with Jim want to set home together and raise our child" Bonnie told Mr & Misses Possible, waiting for the Shouting to start,

"You know this is the first time you boys have let us down so badly how many time have I told you whilst you were growing up Marriage first then children not the other way around" Said James with a big smile on his face.

Ann rushed over to where Bonnie was sat and gave her new daughter in-law a big Possible Family hug and told the teary Bonnie "Welcome to the family" then turned and slapped hard both Jim & Tim across the face adding"And that's for not telling us something this important sooner" then gave them a hug as well,

It was at breakfast the next morning when they decided to tell the others, So once the everyone was once again sat down at the table in the medium sized dinning hall, James stood up and tapped his breakfast spoon on the table until the room was quiet "Dear Family and Friend it gives me great delight to tell you all that there is soon to be another new member of the Possible Family and no Ann is not pregnant again I'm talking about our young Marine Officer Bonnie Rockwilder is too marry the Boys Jim & Tim and they are already expecting the first Child" James stated then sat down again while the room exploded with sound.

They had just finished their prolonged Breakfast when word came in that the navy ships would not become due to some crisis in the Indian Ocean (more then likely it was to do with oil) and Great uncle Bobby was really sorry but he was going to need to take the F21 Bulldogs back as well though he would try and get a couple of destroyers to come round every couple of days to keep an eye on them,

(I can't write what Granny Go call her little brother but it wasn't anything you would ever expected to hear coming out of the mouth of a great Grandmother)

Yuri said she could maybe get some help from Japan though It would take up a week to get here and aunty Betty said she would give her father a call and see what he could do, While Jim & Tim with their father James as well as Drew said they would see what they could come up with,

Later on Kim, Shego and Monique were in one of the many courtyards of this massive house watching a well padded and safety helmeted Betty Boo, Rebecca, little Scot, Hoshi and Josh racing around the courtyard on some tricycles make the ubiquitous motorbike or car sounds so far there hadn't been any crashes as the speed freaks came round for the forth lap,

"Shego I totally forgot to as you when you came back from Middleton what happened to our Cars and your motorbikes back at the house" asked Kim as she watched Betty Boo cheating by cutting across the courtyard which got her a five minute timeout on the bench by Monique,

Shego how was laughing at her little daughter claims of innocents as she was lead to the bench and forced to site still on it, " Oh didn't I tell you, well both cars were right offs but my old Halley is fine it's in storage with the rest of our things from the house" Shego told Kim

"Did we get all the insurances money for them then or are they fucking us about like the house insurance are" Kim asked quickly moving out the way as Rebecca and Hoshi came in to refill their tanks with orange juice before zooming off back into the race,

"Oh we got the money for them no problem if you remember they were through Hench Co. Insurance and not with those fucker at Middleton Homes & life Did I tell you the shits had the nerve to send us letter saying our insurance has gone up by $1,556.99 a year" Shego told Kim

"Are we still suing the arse off them" Kim ask Shego fondling Shego's Butt through her jeans,

"Roberts sorting it out for us through the family's owned law firm, he says It's looking good for us, Oh while I remember Kimmie, I ask Robert to get his accountants to have a look at how we're stand with money they say we're doing good for now but they saying we and probably and your parents too need to get our stuff out of storage quickly it's starting to eat a hole in our bank account" Shego stated giving her worried looking redheaded wife a hug,

"Are you and Monique OK running the Wacky Races by yourselves for a bit I think I'd better go tell my parents and maybe see Robert about getting our stuff ship out to us, I know the children are missing some of they things" Kim said giving Shego a kiss then heading off to find her parents and tell the rest of her friends too,

Shego wondered over to the sulking Betty Boo " OK you sprung I've paid your bail get on you motorbike and get" Shego told her Daughter watch as the sulky face light up with a cheeky smile and Betty Boo jumped on tricycles make the ubiquitous motorbike with added wheel spin sounds and shot off.

"You know you spoil Betty Boo rotten I think she's your favourite" Monique said coming to sand by Shego

"I going to take the 5th on that question as I end up getting an ear hole full off Kimmie" Shego wisely answered Monique,

"Anyway where's your better half run off too I though she was giving us a hand in wearing these speed nuts out so they sleep tonight" asked Monique watching her josh just miss crashing with Hoshi as they cornered,

Shego told Monique about the accountants and their stuff in storage back in Middleton, " Your lucky you two and Kim's parents along with Wade and his Mother have stuff too put in storage, Drew's family lost nearly everything they owned in that fire and the last I saw of Ron and Yuri's home it was on fire too, God only knows about his restaurant it may well be gone too " Monique said

Shego could hear the anger in Monique's voice even though Monique was trying to keep a lid on it in front of the children "What about you did you lose your home that night" Shego asked

Monique laughed and shock her head "No that shit-hole my landlord jokingly called an apartment with it's hot and cold running rats was still standing when me and Josh walked out the door that morning, You and Kim were the only ones of my friends and family how didn't turn their backs on my after I got pregnant with Josh, I now know that teacher did to me was wrong but at the time I thought he loved me" Monique said as tears came to her eyes even after six years since the court case and Russell her English teacher from collage was sent to jail for having sex with her and eight other students from his classes,

Shego took Monique in her arms and hugged whilst telling Monique that everything was alright now and her and Kimmie would always be there for her and Josh,

Josh came racing over on his tricycles to see what was wrong with his mummy, Monique told her little son that "mummy just feeling a little bit blue at the moment" pick him up and giving him a snuggle and a kiss which got the ubiquitous cry of "Mum not in front of the guys" from Josh, How was back on his tricycles and rejoin the race.

"What you need is to start dating again get someone in your life above 2ft tall with a runny nose" Shego advised

Monique shock her head "I don't think I could risk being hurt again" she sadly stated,

"Kimmie told me that there's a young man not a million miles away how's secretly loved you since he first met you back in high school and I do happen to know he's single gentle kind and loving and would never hurt you or Josh " Shego told the mystified Monique.

"And how might be this mystery man be, Oh matchmaker Shego" Monique asked more then a like intrigued,

"None other then that God on two legs and clever shit Wade" Shego said watching Monique's gob smacked face


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Wade had been very surprised when Granny Go and Shego and come to him a short time ago and asked him if he could get their new computer up and running for them, He had thought everyone could set up a new computer these days, well is apart from his mother that is how had tried once Wade had never heard a computer Scream in pain before or since or melt as quick,

When Wade entered the room with the computer in it Wade thought the place looked more like a warehouse with all the boxes and crates everywhere around the room, when Shego gave him the manual for the computer it was the size of a phone book and twice as thick upon the front of it was written IBM ROADRUNNER Technical manual part 1 of 25,

"Oh Gods above you've bought yourselves an IBM Roadrunner super computer and you want me to put it together and get it up and running by myself" Wade asked with a dreamy look upon his face,

Shego and Granny Go laughed a this then Granny Go stated with an evil little smirk "No silly there are ten IBM Roadrunners here plus a shit load of other stuff that may come in handy and we wouldn't be so curl as to leave you to do all this by yourself we got you a little helper".

"well we can't hang around here all day talk to you and Wade and you have a lot to do so me and my Granny will be going now" Shego told Wade then they left him standing in the middle of this sea of computer parts,

"So wade where do you want to start?" Monique asked Wade as she came around a mountain of boxes with a clipboard in her hand and a sexy sway on her hips,

**Oh boy now this going to get hard and I'm not talking about the job** thought Wade starting to feel very hot around the collar, He made a mental note to thank Shego later if he survived the next hours being so close to his dream girl,

As Granny Go and Shego entered the Chinese Sitting room also called the Granny's knitting room by some of the children, they were greeted by Wade's mother, Granny Lipsky and Kim's mother how were sat around the room in very comfy looking red leather armchairs Knitting and drinking tea,

Shego also saw Rebecca sat on a footstool next her Granny Possible try her hand at knitting too, she had A look of total contention on her little face with her tongue pocking out the side of her mouth as worked the needles and wool, It was then Shego noticed little Miss trouble sat on another footstool in the corner facing in to a corner of the room, Shego raised a questioning eyebrow to her mother in-law and Ann just pointed up to the sealing in which stuck a pair of knitting needle with wool still hanging from them, It look like Betty Boo had had one of her little moments and was being punished yet again,

"So is operation get Wade out of my hair a go" Asked Wade's mother how's hands were knitting so fast that Shego would swear she saw sparks coming off the needles points,

Shego laughed and told them "I don't know how much of that computer is going to be put together with him making mooneyes at her all the time" Which made everyone in the room laughing too.

"That computer stuff been sat around in there since Robert bought it all back in 2008 and hasn't be able to get everyone to put it all together for him not without asking for way too much money hell one company wanted more then the thing cost us in the first place so if they get just one running I think Robert will be happy" Granny Go stated sitting herself down next to Granny Lipsky and picked up her own knitting.

Shego for all her skills had never gotten the hang of knitting whilst Kimmie and Jill could knit up a storm, So Shego thought she would leave them to it, just as she was about to leave the room Shego stopped turned and said "Betty Possible come with me now young lady" Betty Boo knew this meant she was in big trouble and no doubt was in line for a sore bottom very soon and maybe some of that horrid caster oil and time on the step, so she walked across the room very slowly to put off the punishment as long as possible but this time it didn't work as Shego stepped back in to the room and pick up the little girl and carried her out the room, Once they were half way down the corridor Shego put Betty Boo down and holding her little sweaty hand started walking again not looking down at her troublesome Daughter beside her ask "You lost your temper again didn't you Betty Boo and what have Mum and me told you about that?"

Betty Boo looked up at her mummy how didn't sound angry anymore just sad " I'm sorry mummy I'm real am I did try counting to ten like mum said but it didn't work and when I told Granny I couldn't do it she said to keep trying that I'd get the hang of it so I tried and I tried but I couldn't do it" Betty Boo told her mummy,

"I know Betty Boo I'll let you into a big secret I can't knit ether just don't tell anyone" Shego told Betty Boo winking down and the shocked face of Betty Boo,

Shego was sat in Betty Boo's bedroom on the floor play with her Daughter with some of her old Teddy Bears and Dollies they had found in Shego's old childhood bedroom, when her mobile phone went off "Hello the Teddy Bears Picnic no bear too big or too small " Shego said this set Betty Boo off with the giggles.

"I'm with my misunderstood Daughter Betty Boo surrounded by my old Teddy Bears why ----------I see it's just the three of them that will please Kimmie--------------I agree, so how soon are the arriving ---------twenty minutes their in our old Go Jet Blood Hell Granny that thing isn't safe to fly anymore it's a heap of junk-------OK I go down there in fifteen minutes" Shego said over her phone then hung up and put it away.

"Sorry munch-kin the Teddy Bears Picnic is off due to Yogi and Boo-Boo stealing all the picnic baskets plus your uncles Mego and the Wego's are finally returning and mummy has to go and met them" Shego told the sad faced Betty Boo, but as soon as Shego held her hand out for Betty Boo to come along with her it was all smiles.

Fifteen minutes later Shego entered the giant cave that acted as the islands main aircraft hang with Betty Boo having a piggyback ride from the monorail station to were they could watch the plane coming in to land on four wall mounted large screens, When Shego saw their old plane from her days when she and her brothers were a team of super-hero's in Go City she was forced to admit Mego and the Wego's were braver then she had given them credit for flying in that pieces of junk or just plan nuts, the Plane was no way fit to fly and Shego was going to give her brothers such roasting for not only putting their own lives at risk but how every that flying scrape-heap landed on when it fell out of the sky, Which from the looks of it could be anytime soon.

Shego looked out of the cave mouth down the runway and saw the hanger crews putting up the crash netting across the runway and the fire-trucks waiting too, That was not a good sign now Shego was starting to regret bringing little Betty Boo with her, Shego looked to the chair were Betty Boo was supposed to have be sitting only to find her Teddy Bear sat there alone. A quick look around by Shego found Betty Boo staring up at all the candy in the candy machine on the other side of the room, Shego walk over to her little girl how never took her eyes off the candy and Shego tapped Betty Boo on the top of her head and asked "OK which one do you want munch-kin" Kim didn't let the children have sweets that often as some of them seemed to send some of the children crazy but Shego would slip them the odd bar of chocolate passed Kim,

Now little Betty Boo wasn't no dummy she picked the biggest bar of chocolate in the candy machine knowing full-well that she would only get the smallest bar but ether Shego was not pay attention or she pushed the wrong buttons on the machine but Betty Boo ended up with a extra large bar of milk chocolate which she quickly snatched out the tray at the bottom and skipped happily back to the chair that Barney the Teddy Bear was keeping for her,

Just as Betty Boo sat down there came a really loud crash noise from out side and Shego ran to the door to the room telling Betty Boo not to leave this room until she or Kim come and gets her then dashed off out the room.

Betty Boo hadn't yet opened her chocolate bar she had decided to save it for late, she sat for a time looking at the big screens on the wall but all they showed was clouds of black smoke from somewhere, she saw a an empty plastic bag under another chair so she went to pick it up if was clear which it turned out to be she was going to put her chocolate bar to keep it to keep it safe from her sisters, she placed the chocolate bar in it then sat Barney the Teddy Bear on top of the bag with orders to Guard it with his life and she would give him some of it later, That do Betty Boo looked around the room but apart from the candy machine the was nothing, but some chairs and two potted plants so she climbed back on to the chair and waited,

Betty Boo suddenly realised she needed the toilet there was only the door in and out of the room, she went to the door and opened it and looked out but could not see anyone so Betty Boo shouted for her mummy and that she needed the loo but no mummy came, Things were getting scary for little Betty Boo which made her want the loo more, it was then she saw a woman in dirty white overalls came walking around the corner Betty Boo ask her for help and the nice women lead her to the little girls room then brought her back as they came to the door to the room it opened and a very worried looking Shego came and the nice lady told Shego how little Betty Boo had need the loo and had asked for help like a good girl.

When Shego and Betty Boo got to the monorail station to go back to the house Betty Boo saw her uncle Mego and Uncles Wego's waiting for them and they looking very dirty and they smelt of smoke and Mego a bandage on his head.

As they travelled back to the main house in the monorail Shego turned to her brothers now that the relief of them being alive had worn off some "What in the nine Hells were you three thinking if you even were, flying that rust bucket over 2,000 mile flat out Your flaming lucky it didn't break up over the sea" Shego stated very angry with her brother not for the first time and probably not for the last.

"It was the only way to get here their watching all the airport and docks for anyone heading to this island and if you leave for it they'll make sure you never reach here" Mego said still feel like shit after a week on the run from them

"It can't be that bad surly, you make it sound like however is behind all this shit going down has an army of people and if their hiring from Hench Co. I would have heard about it believe me, old man Hench is scared witless of me since I hung him upside down off that cliff a couple of years ago" Shego told them with a happy smile on her face as she remember the fun she had had that day.

"You know something sis Hector is right about you you're a cranky smart mouth, prone to excessive violence and that's on your good days" Said the braver of the two Wego's still he was getting planing to run for it as soon as the monorail train doors opened,

"Speaking of big dumb and ugly why isn't Hector the man formally know as Hego with you guys" Shego asked not that she really cared about that arsehole,

The three brothers looked at each other then Mego said "It took us two weeks to find him, Old Hector is now living with his wife and child in New York, He thank us for warning him and said to tell you and Kimmie that he was very Sorry for what he did and said on your wedding day but he didn't want to bring Suzann that's his wife by the way and little Sheila his Daughter here until he knew that he was forgive by our and the Possible family's"

"Bloody Hell old Hectors Married and here I was thinking he was one of those closet Gay's and with a Daughter no less how's got my first name so you know what that means when Granny Go finds out don't you" Shego said smiling at her brothers in a rather evil and smug sort or way.

Her brother looked at each other for a couple of minutes as a look of horror spread across their faces then letting out a groan "Oh God no what are we going to do sis Grandma is never going to stop asking about when are we settling down and getting ourselves married to some nice young lady and giving her some more Great grandchildren to terrorise we're so doomed",

Then Betty Boo how had been stood on a seat looking out the a window at the front of the train called back to them "Granny Go's is waiting at the station and she's really, really very mad at you three, something about taking ten years off her life, Oh that's very bad mummy they stole from Granny Go their really bad boys " Betty Boo stated with a angry look on her face,

"And how do you know Betty Boo that Granny Go is waiting at the station for your uncles when we're still five minutes away" Shego asked

Betty Boo reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small two way radio and with a smile on her face came skipping down the train carriage to handed it to her mummy "Granny give me this in case I go walkabout again and gets lost" She eagerly told her mummy,

**That was so like Granny Go always watch out for family God have mercy on those people behind all this trouble if Granny Go ever get hold of them thought Shego pressing the talk button on the radio "Hi Granny it's Shego here do you what to talk to the boys==OVER==" Shego said It was a good thing that looks couldn't Kill or Shego would have been dead ten times over from the looks her brother were giving her right then.**

"**No Thank You Sheila I can't hit them over the radio, Now give Betty Boo back her Radio==OVER==" Granny Go said over the radio,**

**Shego handed the radio back to her daughter then picked Betty Boo up and sat her in her lap "If I were you guys I would start running as so was those doors out" Shego told her brothers **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

As the monorail pull in to the station under the house they all saw Granny Go stood there waiting in the middle of the small platform leaning with both hands on a walking stick even though not half an hour ago Granny Go ever used or needed one.

"Oh crap she's got that bloody cane we're so dead," Mego moaned

"Come on sis you got to save us, please" One of the Wego asked

Shego thought for a minute Fry the old lady with Green plasma would probably only piss Granny off even more and end up with Granny mad at her, Then looking down at her little Betty Boo an idea so very evilly sneaky come to her, so bending down she said to Betty Boo "I see you've still gotten that Chocolate Bar in your bag along with you Teddy Bear I bet you Granny Go would love too see it" and watched as Betty Boo's face lit up with joy.

So as soon the train doors opened Betty Boo raced to her Granny Go Shouting "Granny, Granny see what mummy gave me for been such a good girl" and flinging herself it to her Granny's arms nearly knocking the old lady over in her excitement, This was when the brothers ran for the exit up to the house and freedom above,

Shego came walk out of the train to rescue her Granny from Betty Boo who was tell her Granny Go about finding Shego old childhood bedroom with all it's Teddy Bears in it and how mummy had given her eight of them, then holding up Barney the Teddy Bear as exhibit (A) then out came the Chocolate Bar exhibit (B) that she had been a Good Girl down in the hanger.

As Shego retrieved the happy little girl and gave her another piggyback, Granny Go pocked Shego with a finger and said "That young Lady was a dirty trick to play on your dear old Granny, using this little cute monster just so them three fools could try and get away from me"

From the top of the stairs leading back up to the house there came a cry of "NOOOO!!!" and Shego looked to her Granny who was smiling coldly to herself "Oh God Granny you closed the fire door on the way down here their Trapped " Shego stated and started laughing herself.

"I wasn't born yesterday Sheila and you've always looked out for those three fools and now their going to get what's coming to them for scaring me like that, Gods Sheila it was like reliving poor Robert's parent and your Mother and Fathers deaths all over again, I've lost both of my sons and their wives to airplane crashes I don't think I could take losing anyone like that ever again" Granny Go said now seem to be a lot older then she was just a couple of minutes ago with her happy great granddaughter, As if all the years of worry and sadness had finally court up with her.

"Granny Go not be sad me give you my chocolate bar then Granny Go feel happy " Betty Boo Said reaching into her bag for the one thing she knew made her feel happy and give it to her Granny, Then asking Shego to be put down and walk up the stairs out of sight to where her uncles were trying to get the fire door open with out any luck.

Shego and her Granny watch little Betty Boo go March up the stairs and vanish round a corner they looked at each other and shrugged as they reached the bottom of the stairs heard,

"Hello Betty have come get this door open for us" Mego said

"No you very bad uncles you make Granny Go Cry you should go and say sorry" Betty Boo said

"Maybe we should say we're Sorry the crash did probably give her a nasty scare" One of the Wego's said

"The old battleaxe just what's to whack us with that walking stick like when we were kids" Mego Said

"The only person she ever hit with it was Hector when he kicking seven kinds of crap out of me while you just ran off and hide" one of the Wego's Snapped.

This was when little Betty Boo had another one of her little moments and went for Mego and the sound of his screams filling the Stairwell sent Shego flying up the stairs breading what she'd find at the top,

When Shego reach the top she couldn't believe what she saw, Her very angry 5yr old Betty Boo being held away from Mego how was cowering in the corner near the closed fire door whimpering and it was taking four Wego's to hold her back,

This made Shego wanted to laugh but knew she mustn't "Betty Possible Stop that this minute young Lady" she shouted standing there with her best Angry mummy face on, Betty Boo seemed to come back from where she went when she was having one of her moments and stopped trying to get to Mego and started tickling the Wego's,

"What the Hell's wrong with that Freee…" Luckily for Mego he never finish what was going to say when he saw Shego's fists starting to glow Green and the warning look on her face.

Granny Go made it to the top of the stairs and was mobbed by twenty Mego's all saying they were sorry for scaring her so but it had been the only way to reach the island alive and then they all gave their Granny lots and lots of Kisses a one very big hug,

Granny Go turned to Mego how was still sat in the corner keeping a watchful eye on his niece just in case she went for him again "Well what have you got to say for yourself Malcolm Go scaring me like that, then running away from me like you were still a flaming child and then picking a fight with your 5yr old niece then on top of all that you dare call me your own Grandmother how raised from the age of four A BATTLEAXE!!! Why you ungrateful little tit you miss out witch, harpy, hag Oh and you fathers favourite interfering busybody " Holding her arms open for him to give her a hug.

Granny Go took a small inferred door opener from her pocket and opened the fire door "Oh Betty Boo honey I believe this is yours" Granny Go said with a warm loving smile holding out Betty Boo's bag with her Teddy Bear and Chocolate Bar in.

"You don't want the Choky bar to make you feel better" Betty Boo said looking in her bag see the untouched chocolate Bar was back in there.

"No Dear It was very nice of you to give it to me but old Granny can't eat chocolate much anymore" Granny Go told her little Great Granddaughter,

A look of horror came on to Betty Boo's face "Granny can't eat chocolate Poor Granny Go, me Hug Granny better" Betty Boo Said giving her beloved Granny Go one of her very best Hug (well her Granny's leg) that she thought for sure would make her Granny feel better.

Granny laughed and scuffed Betty Boo's hair "Off you go you little hugging machine and hide your chocolate in your room before your sisters see it" Granny said watch her little great Granddaughter race off to hide her treasure from her sisters,

Turning to Shego, Granny Go asked "How long has little Betty Boo been having those little moments we witnessed back there and with the knitting earlier today" now looking rather worried.

"Oh about a year at first we thought it was just her getting upset with being blind then Robert got her them eyes but she still has her moments when she gets too angry or upset I sometimes think that there's two Betty Boo's in that cute little girls body one an angel and the other a true monster just waiting to get out but then most children are like that" Shego said watching her daughter flying ahead of them at full speed.

"I am sorry to say Sheila dear that she gets it from your Great Granddad's side of the family they like you yourself did and grow out of it as they get older though one or two didn't that's why we keep the sick house on that small island on the other side of the lagoon " Granny Go told Shego sadly,

"Is they're anything me and Kimmie can do to make sure that never happens to her," The now very worried Shego asked her Granny.

"I'm sorry to say all you can do to help her is to love her and keep her calm and teach her how to keep herself calm or one day she may has one off these moments and never come back" Granny Go told Shego tapping her shoulder softy,

Later on that evening as James sat near the fireplace Reading a bedtime story to all the children how surrounding him on the floor, Shego took Kim to one side and told her what Granny Go had said earlier and asked Kim what they should do for Betty Boo, Kim smiled at her wife and tapped the side of Shego's face and said " Shego dear Yoga and mediation and how better to teach our little bag of trouble then Yuri" nodding over to where Yuri was just finishing beating Ron at chess for the forth game in a row.

They wondered over to where Ron and Yuri where sat, Ron was sulking after losing the game again and Yuri was just sat there with a sly smile on her face and when Ron saw Kim and Shego coming towards them a look of relief came on to his face "Are KP tell me you've got some suicidal mission you want me to go on before my lovely wife beats me yet again" Ron cried he was ever the Drama-queen waving his hands about madly.

"Sorry Ron you don't get off the hook that easy, anyway Ron it's not you we need help from it's Yuri with our little Betty Boo and her little moment she's been having lately" Kim said then told them about what Granny Go had said earlier and Kim's idea about using yoga and mediation to keep their Betty Boo calm,

Yuri thought for a couple of minutes before answering "I'll only give it my best try Kim but really it sounds like a job for Master Shun from the temple, I will phone her and seek her advice, lets see if it 8 pm here that means it's 11.30 am this morning there so yes I try the temple first OK " Yuri said getting up and headed of to find a phone somewhere quiet,

Shego took Yuri's place at the Chess board and started beating Ron the same as Yuri, when Robert wondered over to watch the game for a couple of minutes then started swearing " Oh fucking Hell I knew there was something important I had to tell everyone, Your stuff from storage is arriving here sometime tomorrow hopefully on our supplies ship from our people on the mainland though as things are a the moment we're getting three months supplies instead of just one, Oh yes Granny wants to know if you two want to let Hector and his family onto the island , Me I'd have told him to get fucked but now he has a wife and daughter I may be a little more willing to give him one more chance before I set the children on his fat arse, but Granny said you two must decide" Robert Stated

"Hell yes he can come I couldn't live with myself if I said no and then his wife or child got hurt so long as he behaves himself I'm OK" Kim Said looking to Shego to see if was going to say anything and all they got was a grunt and a nodding head,

There was a lot of sulking going on the next morning and cries of _it's not fair as it was the first day of the older children's aged from 6yr and upwards for they to start back to school at the island's reopened School whilst some of the younger children from 4yr to 5yr were going to kinder garden for the morning which most of them was looking forward to and Robert gotten a lot of the kissing on the cheek from Kim, Shego and Yuri when he stated that he may as well have a day care centre too they all called Robert a hero for that,_

_As Shego and Kim were heading back to the main house after walking all their children the school and Kinder garden then dropped the two babies off at the Day-care for the morning only to find Yuri gotten their first, _

_They were walking past the stable yard it looked like a palace in it's own right and saw the coach-house doors open "Have you ever ridden on a horse and trap before Kimmie cub" Shego asked Kim and when Kim said "no", Shego told Kim to get a picnic from the kitchens and meet her a the front of the house at the main doors and ran off to some old man in a flat-cap,_

_By the time Kim made it to the main doors Shego was already waiting in a two wheel trap pulled by a white pony and Shego sat with a Green Ridding helmet on her head and as Kim climbed up beside her wife Shego past Kim a Red one and said "for safety I was told that Robert insists anyone ridding on a trap or any horses wears one, I would say it to do with he's insurance", rolling her eyes, then taking reins in her hands and with a flick of her wrists set the pony off,_

"_I nether knew could drive one of these things Shego" Kim said snuggling up to her wife and stealing a kiss of her._

"_I lived here for ten years after the comet hitting the tree-house and my parents died in that plane crash, Well Granddad was still alive then and he loved racing horse and Trap and would go all over the world to race them, he even won most of them though to him it was just for fun anyway, one day he took me ridding on one around the island and that was it I was hooked" Shego said smiling fondly at the memories came flooding back._

"_What happened to your Granddad your Granny never speaks about him like she dose your father and uncle" Kim Asked being her usual nosey self,_

"_He just past away in his sleep he was twenty years older then Granny when they married the papers at the time said their marriage was a match made in heaven just like ours Kimmie and it hurts her to much to talk about him " Shego told Kim hugging her wife the best she could with one hand the other holding tightly to the reins. _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Shego had taken Kim to one her favourite places on the island a small cove an hour a way from the house by pony and trap (There were no Petrol vehicles only horseback, carts or traps, push bike and foot on the island) as the rode alone the track-way Kim commented to Shego that it was strange living somewhere where you couldn't hear any motorcars, Shego told Kim "apart from airport on the north side of the island and Robert's little seaplane there was no petrol engines on the island " as if to prove the point a horse drawn bus passed them it looked to be from the 1900 maybe older still and Shego point out to Kim at some farmland on their right and Kim saw a pair of plough horse the big old English shire-horses pulling a horse plough,

"It's like living in Victorian times" Kim stated look in wonder at a little village they were passing through,

"Hardly Pumpkin no one starving to death or sending their children out to be whores just to get food eat and every house on the island has all the mod-con's of any house in a city thanks to the geothermal power station under the mountain, But yes it is nice and quiet here, Kimmie how would you like to live here for ever and ever not just while this craps going on" Shego Said

"Why would I not want to live in this paradise a part from the fact there's No Malls on this island yes I saw the local shop come post office in that village and the Pub but still" Kim said nearly getting elbowed in the face by Shego pulling on the reins,

"Pub did you say you saw a Pub in that Village" Shego asked looking back at the village they had just come through

Kim placed her hand firmly on her wife's arm "No Shego it's too early and we've got to pick the children up at twelve so eyes forward and tongue in and no sulking" Kim said now patting Shego's arm,

Shego turn back round with a sad little face with her bottom lip a quiver "Yes Dear" she said flicking her wrists and starting the pony off again.

"Beside it would be rather rude not to drag my father, Robert and Ron along though not my brothers this time if you don't want my mother kicking you up the butt and don't get too legless this time please or I'm taking better photos this time and I am sending them to playboy " Kim said with an evil smile,

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been in playboy your talking to Miss June 2000 " Shego stated with a smug smile on her face.

"I know I used to flick the bean many a night to those and I loved the green shamrock shaped" Kim confessed,

" Oh my Go Kimberly Ann Possible you dirty, dirty Girl, There I was fighting you and you were doing that at night you bitch, you could have told me sooner that you loved me instead of waiting five years to tell me all that wasted time" Shego ranted

"Shego honey your forgetting the whole I'm evil thing you were into plus and it's a big plus too I was only fifteen years old at the time" Kim said watch as that bit of info sank in,

"Bloody hell Kimmie cub your right on that one" Shego said shacking her head,

"Shego these something I've been meaning to ask you since we got here but keep forgetting to ask what's the name of this island, I mean it can't be named the island can it that would be silly" Said Kim

"Are you've finally got around to asking that question everyone dose, The island is it's real name it was my Great, Great, Great Grandfather's idea you see he was a Pirate and a smuggler and if any of his men were ever taken and asked for the name of the island where his base was" Shego told Kim with a happy little smile

Kim laughed "Oh that's a brilliant idea all they get told was the Island name is the Island"

They had gotten back from their picnic with time to spare so had picked up Ashley and Annabel from the Day-care first, the three carers said the two baby girls had been no problem one had asked about the hood that Annabel had to wear all the time (thanks to some fast thinking by James) Kim and Shego took the three carers out side and showed them why Annabel had the hood, they all agreed that it would be best if she ware it then one said something about losing an ear ring while winding little Ashley, Kim and Shego said sorry for forgetting to warn them about Ashley's little Gift and offered to pay for the earring but the woman said it was alright she shouldn't have been wearing them anyway and they only cheap one's anyway,

Then head off to the Kinder garden wondering what mayhem would be awaiting for them there and when they got there and joined the other mothers and one or two fathers at the gates waiting for their children to come out and then the door opened and one of the teachers called a parents name and then called their children's name it seemed to take forever before they name were called but instead of calling Betty Boo and Rebecca the teacher said that the head teacher would like to have a word with them, **NOW WHAT'S BETTY BOO DONE they both thought entering the building , but there was little Betty Boo happily helping the head-teacher put their little wooden chairs on the tables, then they saw Rebecca sat there spinning small bean bags around her head and sending them flying into a big bag sat on the floor.**

"**Hello we're their mothers we were told you wanted to see us" Shego asked and got mobbed by their two daughters both talking very fast and wanting to show them every thing they've been doing,**

**The teacher Laughed at the two little girls" Their all the same on their first day I just hope it lasts, but yes I did it's about Rebecca's gift you see I would like to offer to help teach her how to use her gift better" The teacher asked,**

"**You can teach her that," said Shego a bit puzzled**

**The teacher laughed again and two chairs next two Kim and Shego lifted themselves onto the table "Mr Go didn't just hire me Oh I'm Marsha by the way and the other teacher is Jenny, Now where was I Oh yes Mr Go didn't just hire me because I fully trained Kinder garden teachers, but I'm also rather gifted the same way as you Rebecca" Marsha said sending more chairs onto the tables,**

**Kim and Shego just dumbly nodded "fine by us" they said **

"**OK then I'll see these two tomorrow morning and I happily hand them back to you two let them pester you for the rest of the day" Marsha said waving goodbye to the two children.**

**As they walked back to the house with Betty Boo and Rebecca running ahead eager to show their Grandparents the pictures they'd painted, Shego and Kim came upon Ron and Yuri heading back to the house too after picking up their young Nariko and Akira from day-care too "Hi there Stoppable's you two are looking well rested this upon this fine day, isn't it wonderful whist their off leaning at school and we get a nice quiet mornings" Kim told them **

**Shego and Ron dropped back a bit leaving Yuri and Kim to talk by themselves "Kim it's the most wonderful thing in the world to sit there read a book while drinking a nice cup of tea without the children pestering you though I have to say that I missed them terrible" Yuri Told Kim with a sly smile,**

"**Oh yes but it's something we just have to live" Kim said smirking to her friend, It was then that little Nariko how had walk with Ron came up between them and took Yuri's and Kim's hand then looking up at her mummy asked Yuri " Mummy what's a Pub," **

**Both Yuri and Kim looked around and saw that both Ron and Shego had stopped and were talking about something with silly looks on their faces "It's were Daddy and your aunty Shego had better not be thinking of sneaking off to if they don't want a thick ear" Yuri shouted this made the two sneaks looked to their wives with guilty looks on their face's,**

**The supply ship reach the Island at two that afternoon but it wasn't alone it had been escorted by four U.S. Navy war ships with orders to see the ship safely to the island as well as dropping off Hego and his family.**

**Granny Go and Robert along with Shego were waiting for them at the dock when the gangway was lowered, As Hector with his wife Suzann and little Sheila came down the gangway Granny Go stepped forward to meet her Grandson and his Family "Welcome home Hector and to you too Suzann and you too there Sheila," Granny Go said hugging each in turn and as she hugged Hector she whispered "You had better behave this is your last chance" and Hector whispered back " I know ",**

"**Hello Robert it's good to see your smiling face again thought this time I promise not to steal your girlfriend know that I'm Married to my lovely wife Suzann plus she would kick the snot out of me if I tried " Hector said shaking is cousin by the hand, "To bloody right buddy boy and don't you forget it" Suzann chipped in from beside him,**

"**Your not the only one how's a Married Man now I believe you know my wife she's the former Doctor Director at Global Justice agent Betty" Robert told his cousin a smile spread across his face as a look of horror spread across his cousin's face,**

"**You Married old Ball crusher Betty God Rob I don't know whether to congratulate you or give you my sympathise though it dose seem to agree with you, Plus I want to thank you Rob for letting us come here it was getting a bit scary back their" Hector said looking a bit ashamed that he the great Hego had been scared,**

"**I won't lie to you or Suzann your not 100% safe here at this time, but your a lot safer then on your own back on the mainland " Robert told Hector as Robert nodded his head towards where Shego was sat on a crate filing her nail.**

**Hector nodded and turned to his wife and said "I'll have let you get to know your in-laws alone for now Suzy I have to go eat some humble pie with my sis and if I not back in half an hour send help", Then went over to his sister.**

**Shego looked up from filling her nails " Hello Brother it's good you made it here unharmed" Shego said standing up and then slapped he across the face "That's for calling my children freaks in the papers and on TV " Shego told Hector then throw her arms around her Brother and giving him a big hug and added "and this is from me and Kimmie, though if you ever upset my Kimmie cub again I will break my rule and I will Kill you do you understand me".**

"**I understand and I'm truly sorry for what I did in the past at your wedding and with those reporters I just couldn't stand to see you so happy when I was so unhappy I now know how much I hurt this family and I wouldn't blame you and Kim for hating me" Hector said still hugging his sister.**

"**Oh my God My brother saying Sorry next thing you'll start being competent and non-argumentative as well as stopping irritating the hell out of people around you and I may just get to like you as my brother and from what I've seen this wife of yours Suzann has already taken some of the rough edges off you and being a father seem to agree with you " Shego told Hector taking Hector by the arm and leading him back to the others,**

"**I must say Sheila you've mellowed a lot yourself since before, I mean you've talked to me now for ten minutes and you haven't shot me once with your plasma" Hector said with a smirk on his face.**

"**Don't push Hector I just don't want to get spank by Granny in front of everyone and she's still got that walking stick" Shego said this time it was her turn to smirk at him as he wince as he remember the stick.**

"**Our brother's are here already they arrived back yesterday in the old Go-jet" Shego said wanting to see how he'd reacted to the news.**

"**Don't get me wrong Sheila I'm glad their safe and all, But those three drive me nuts and you say they got here in our old jet that was fucking nuts the last time I saw it the ground staff at Go City airport were on about us giving it to a scrape-yard as their was no way it would ever fly again" Hector said shaking his head in wonder.**

"**Oh it got from Go City to here flat-out all the way the only problem they had was with the landing it turned out the undercarriage was still on the runway at Go City airport so they had to belly land which was just to much for the old girl speaking of which, they flaming well nearly gave our Granny a very nasty turn she thought she had lost three of her Grandsons the same way as her sons, old Granny was well pissed with them she was waiting for them at the station with your walking stick ready but they got past her so she sent her secret weapon after them they never made it the poor boys" Shego said now really laughing out loud.**

"**Secret weapon" Hector asks looking puzzlingly at his sister.**

"**Oh you've never met your nieces have you just stay calm and make no sudden movements and your live " Shego said teased her brother**

**But Hector wasn't listening he was watching a dust storm heading towards them, Shego turn and saw it too " Oh look like your about to meet one your two ten year old nieces Jill, It must be something important she's going rather faster then normal it may be a good idea if we all step over to one side of the dock it's a bit wet and slippery here and I hope she knows that " Shego said herding the other out of the way as her Daughter found just how slippery it was when she tried to stop all they saw a brief flash of Jill sliding past and her saying "Shit, shit, shit" and got the smell of scorched wood from the dock, Then at then end of the dock there came a big splash followed by some splashing , By the time everyone had run to the end of the dock Jill had swum to a ladder and was clambering out of the sea,**

"**What have I told you about your speed Jillion Ruth Possible " Shego shouted very angrily at her Daughter grabbing hold of her Daughter and lifting her up to look her in the face " Just what's so flaming important you needed that sort of speed" Shego asked clearly less then happy with her Daughter right then.**

"**I was trying out some new shoes Granddad made for me, though I think they may need some more work doing to them, " Jill said with a silly smile.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Robert stayed at the dock to keep a watchful eye on the unloading of the supply ship and Jill had raced off a little slower to get some dry cloths on and to tell her Granddad that the shoes were not quite right yet, Then Granny Go said she'd give Suzann and little Sheila a lift up to the house in her carriage to save them having to take the half an hour walk up to the house.

When Hector and Shego asked " What about us Granny "

Granny Go ever so sweetly said " God gave you legs use them" and got into her carriage with Suzann and little Sheila how leaned out the carriage window and waved goodbye to her daddy as the carriage drove away,

"I see something's never change Sis me and you still get the rub" Hector said

Shego slapped her brother on the shoulder "You've been away to long Hector you've forgotten about the short cut up the cliff by that little pathway and those steps all two hundred and sixty four off them" Shego told Hector with a big smile on her face,

Hector just groaned "I hadn't forgotten them though I was hopping you had" Hector said heading off to the path at the bottom of the sea cliff with Shego beside him,

"So sis how many nieces do I have now last I heard you and Kim had two" Hector asked as they reached the first step,

"Oh Well lets see me and Kimmie have nine lovely Daughters twins aged ten are Jill and Mary then there's the triplets Katrina, Isabella and Millie their eight years old and then came Rebecca and Betty though everyone calls her Betty Boo and when you meet her for God sake don't make her upset or angry she can get very dangerous when she has one of her moments which she gets from our side of the family she's already beat up Malcolm, Anyway were was I Oh yes Rebecca and Betty Boo are twins too and their five years old and then finally there's the Babies little Annabel and Ashley twins again and are eight month old" Shego said proudly as they started up the steps,

Hector shuck his head and said "I always know you wanted a big family Sis but nine children you two must have your hands full morning noon and night with that lot, I take it your Kimmie was the one to carry them due to the side effect of you gift had on you" Hector asked softly feel sorry for his sister.

"Oh yes Kimmie Cub carried them all thankfully at woman is nuts for children though right now we're thinking of having no more but knowing Kimmie once Annabel and Ashley start school she'll well want some more" Shego told Hector

Hector did something then that the old Hego would never have done, He put his arm around Shego's shoulder and gave a good hug saying "I'm glade your happy with your life I just wish that I had not been such an arsehole all those years ago and been in your family's life but then I wouldn't have met my Suzy or have had Little Sheila"

"So where and when did you two meet" asked Shego.

Her brother was very quiet for a couple of minutes before answering " Before I tell you well promise Sheila that you won't tell anyone not even your Kimmie"

See how much it meant to him Shego said "I promise you Hector though if this secret of your isn't a juicy one I'm kicking you butt down these steps"

This made Hector Laugh "I see you haven't changed that much after all Sheila your still a cranky smart mouth prone to excessive violence, But I wouldn't have you any other way as long as it's not aimed at me that is now before you beat me up I'll tell you about Suzy, we first met whilst I was staying at the Red tree Mental hospital a year after your wedding she was one of the nurses there we got on well and once I got better and got discharged I would write to her just to be friendly like then a year later she came on holiday to Go City I showed her around and we went places together and found of we fitted well together, So we started dating and a year after that we married then a year later along came little Sheila" Hector told His stunned Sister.

"What the Hell were you doing in a mental Hospital Hector" Shego asked dreading the answer.

"When I finally realised what I had done to you and Kim as well as our family I had a nevus breakdown and one day I did something very foolish and tried to hang myself but thank God the steel beam I tied the rope to was rather old and it snapped and knocked me out when I fell then when I came to I was in Red-Tree" Hector Said looking rather ashamed of himself,

Shego just stood there with her hands to her mouth looking sadly at her big strong big brother and tried to come to terms with what he had just told her "You are all better now aren't you" Shego asked.

"Oh yes though I'm still taking a tablet once day but I'm more or less fine I think being here with Granny and you again will help" Hector said with a little smile.

"Good now Hector I race you to the top last one is a rotten egg" Shego Said, laughing she set off up the steps and soon wished she was in better shape, **That's it I'm cutting down on the cream cakes and a little on the Beer** Thought Shego started panting and blowing , But when she looked up at the top step and saw Hector sat there waiting for her with a smug smile on his face "NOT A WORD" Shego said made it to the top and sat down beside him and looked out over the lagoon,

"I don't remember there being a fence along the cliff top before" Hector asked pointing to the four foot high wooden fence behind them with a bolted gate,

"Oh that Robert had put up to keep the children away from the cliff edge two weeks age, Come on lets get to the house and you can meet everyone" Shego said getting up with a little help from Hector,

They had just relocked the gate when they heard the ringing of a bicycle bell and coming down the gravel path from the main house was Rebecca and Betty Boo along with they cousin little Sheila all ridding the tricycles hell for leather towards them and all wearing the helmets and padding.

"Looks like Sheila has met my two trouble makers Rebecca and Betty Boo, She's the one with the Golden eyes there what Robert found for her she was born without eyes poor thing but that never slowed her down" Shego told Hector watching the three girls racing towards them,

"I'm glade that my Sheila seems to be getting on well with your children Sis, But do you think their going to stop or just run us over " Hector asked getting ready to jump anyway,

"Oh they'll stop if they know what good for them other wise it's going to be butt spanking and caster oil time again" Shego stated as she watched coming closer and closer then with a great deal of breaking noise and squeals coming from the children not the tricycles they came to a stop just short of Shego and Hector,

"Hi Daddy what kept you" Little Sheila said to her father with a cheeky smile.

"Why you little scamp " Hector bellowed chasing after his Daughter how giggled and sped away from him on her tricycle with her bother Hector in hot pursuit,

Betty Boo not one to be out done by her cousin Betty Boo stood up and stuck her butt out and swung it from side to side and cried "Mummy's too old, too slow and too ugly to catch said the ginger bread-girl " then zoomed off with Rebecca, even though Shego was still out of breath from running up those silly steps with Hector she gave chase though not very fast.

Back in the house Granny Go had just finish introducing Suzann to Kim and her parents when the Wego's Webster and Weldon walked in to the room and seeing their newly discovered sister in-law cried "It's Suzy " and suddenly the room had six Wego's in it all trying to be the first one to hug and kiss her.

But Granny Go was not have the Wego's showing her up in front of everybody like that "Stop that you two or by God I'll tan your bottoms in front of everyone" Granny cried in one really pissed off voice.

Just as quickly there was only two Wego's in the room and they backing very rapidly out of the door then they ran for it.

Kim looked out the window of the first floor sitting room and saw Hector and Shego chasing the three little tricycle speed freaks all over the garden Kim called the others over to watch and soon the room was full of laughter and when Hector and Shego crashed into each other, Shego then did the old Oh dear me I hurt my leg trick and of course Rebecca fell for it getting court by Shego and was mercilessly tickled by her mummy until Betty Boo ran over Shego's foot with her Tricycle leaving hoping around holding her foot, "Yep Suzann Welcome to the madhouse " Kim told Suzann,

Suzann laughed and said "Oh I don't know I think this is gust what Hectors needed for along time now" Suzann told Kim with happy smile.

That evening Robert told them that the containers with their stuff in had been unloaded OK but his People were still going through it to make sure no one had slipped anything dangerous into them so it may take a day or two for them to get it, everyone said that was fine and under stood him being so careful about thing,

In the early hours of the morning the first of the storms hit The Island with gale force eight winds and driving rain, Shego and Kim how had be awoken the howling of the wind and the rain drumming on their bedroom window Shego got out of bed and unlock the bedroom door and was nearly sent flying by the stampede of their Daughters rushing into the room and diving into bed with their mum Kim,

Shego noticed that apart from there being no room for her in the bed anymore was that Rebecca and Betty Boo were missing which was odd as normally they were first to seek the safety of their parents bed in a storm, So Shego put on her dressing-gown and went fist to Rebecca's bedroom which was empty though someone had put Rebecca's pillow under the covers to make it look like she was sleeping now getting a bit worried Shego rushed to Betty Boo's bedroom and found the same thing now Shego was really worried.

Shego was about to go and raise the alarm when the bedroom door opened slipping into the shadows Shego watch as Rebecca and Betty Boo slipped into the room and sat down upon the floor and empted out their bag of sweets,

"This should Keep us going for a couple of days if the others don't find them so remember Rebecca don't tell anyone we have them it's our secret and defiantly don't tell our mummy's or it'll sore bottoms and that caster stuff and no more sweets ever again" Betty Boo Told Rebecca then helped herself to a chocolate bar.

"Are you sure we're not stealing Boo I still think we should have asked mummy first to make sure" Rebecca asked worriedly,

"We saw no signs saying Betty Boo and Rebecca are not aloud to touch the candy machine" Betty Boo state with a mouth full of chocolate ,

"But Boo we can't read" Rebecca said filling her mouth with M&M's which she knew full well Kim did not let any of them have.

"Don't forget tomorrow night we're going after the big one the soda and popcorn in the games room" Betty Boo said

"Oh no your not you two sneak-thieves know hand over that Mars Bar" Shego said from where she lay across Betty Boo's bed look down at the panic faced daughters.

"mummy we didn't steal their free in the hanger remember you got me a chocolate bar the other day and stealing is what bad people do me and Rebecca are good girls" Betty Boo said quickly and handed the Mars bar to her mummy.

"For Crying out loud have you any idea how dangerous that was, you are never to go to the hanger again with out a grownup with you or go down to the monorail ether now promise me girls you won't and I will not punish you for going down there this time.

Betty Boo and Rebecca scrabbled to their feet held out their pinkie finger the right to Shego how hooked them with her own pinkie fingers and shuck and girl promised never to go to the hanger again with out a grownup with you or go down to the monorail with out a grownup ether, then they divided the sweets in to two, Betty Boo hide all the sweets in the bottom of the wardrobe in her little suitcase and Rebecca's fetched her suitcase and put her half into it and take it back to her room then returned and got into bed with her mummy and twin sister and all three were soon asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Shego was rudely awoken by Rebecca elbowing her in the chin, Not yet fully awake Shego sat up and started to wonder where in hell she was and that's when the flash came from the doorway, Once Shego could see again Shego saw Kim with their camera in hand whilst standing there in the doorway "That ones a keeper" Kim said looking at the little screen on the back of the camera,

Rubbing her face Shego muttered "Morning my lover your up early" try to get up with out waking the two sleeping girls and with some care managed to get out of the bed leave their two young daughter still in the land of dreams, then went over to give her wife a good morning smooch while fondling Kim's butt through her night-dress,

As they parted from their kiss Kim licked her lips " OK sneaky where the chocolate" Kim asked Shego, while pocking Shego in the stomach with a finger,

"I sorry my beloved I can not tell you I have sworn the pinkie finger oath not to tell anyone" Shego told Kim putting on her most solemn face she could manage at this time in the morning,

"Oh you made one of those did you well OK my green Goddess in which case why don't you give me another taste of that chocolate" Kim said giving Shego a more passionate Kiss this time,

A couple of hours later found Shego and Kim walking with their children to their school and Kinder garden on the way through the house they met up with aunty Betty and Monique how were taking their sons Scot and Josh to School as well, " I see you manage escape from wade and his pet computers this morning must be nice for you Monique to have a man going all mooneyes over you all the time" Kim said which got her a clip on the back of the head off Shego,

"I would ask you to forgive my rude wife's bad manners but you've known her longer then me" Shego said giving Kim the we talk about this later look which Kim answered by her usual watered-down vision of her poppy dog pout and mutter "Sorry"

"So how are you and Wade doing with the computer systems have you two work out which of the hundreds of boxes has the how to build a supper-computer manual in yet" Shego teased

"Wade's probably still building the first one, He's like a kid in a candy store I'll bet you he hasn't been to bed yet, I gave up and called it a night a six o'clock last night to spend time with Josh, I think we're going to have to sent his mother in to get him to take a break for some food and bed," Monique said watching Josh and Scot running through the school gates with Jill and Mary dragging Katrina and Isabella with Millie into the school kicking and screaming the whole way.

"There go three little girls how hate school" aunty Betty said as they all headed to the Kinder Garden next to drop off Rebecca and Betty Boo how were running a head in their eagerness to get there and start playing.

"Those two are full off beans this morning I didn't think anybody got much sleep last night with that storm blowing last night" Monique said as she stifled a yarn,

"I don't know about full of beans their certainly full of chocolate they got from somewhere, they along with my Green skinned wife here had themselves a little midnight snake and would you believe that Shego won't tell her own wife and mother of her children where they got the chocolate from because she took a silly pinkie finger oath with those two" Kim told the others and put on her such a hurt face.

Shego laughed at the look upon Kim's face and said "Too flaming right I'm not telling you because you Kimberly Ann Possible would eat it all because you're a chocolate-addict you would eat the stuff until your were sick",

"Oh that's so true Shego my B.F. Kimmie here once munched through ten boxes of extra big bars of chocolate that someone had sent her after she and Ron saved their sweet factory from Professor Dememtor, Nearly the whole lot was gone in a single night and did Ron or Wade get any of them Chocolate bars, in the end I think Kim gave the a couple of bars each and that was only because she couldn't eat anymore" Monique said and wagged a finger at Kim toting,

Kim was blushing like mad it was sadly too true that she had eaten all that chocolate that night "OK, OK I once had a little problem with chocolate but I'm fine now I'm older and can handle it better" Kim stated sticking her tongue out at Shego.

"As much I enjoy ribbing Kimmie here can I ask you two some strange why on earth dose little Ashley keeps flicking Shego the bird, it's just that she's done it eighteen times since we left the school" aunty Betty asked

Both Kim and Shego pulled shocked faces "our little Ashley would never do such a thing" Kim state then burst out with the giggle as a little hand came up from the baby-buggy and flicked off Shego again along with one of little Ashley's ear ring belches, this woke up Annabel in the other Baby-buggy how started crying.

"My God Kim what the hell have you been feeding that child " aunty Betty asked sticking a finger in her ear and waggling it.

"Only what mother-nature gave me" Kim stated jiggling her breasts which got the others into a fit of laughter.

Once they had all seen Rebecca and Betty Boo safely into the Kinder Garden then they took the babies to see their Grandmothers how were have their morning cups tea's or coffee's as usual upon the eastern terrace as they did every morning weather permitting, This morning there was more people then normal, this time Granny Go and Ann with Granny Lipsky and Wade's mother had been joined by Bonnie, Misses Stoppable, Suzann the very pregnant Rose Lipsky and little Sheila how would be joining the other children and starting school next week .

When little Sheila saw Kim and Shego coming towards them pushing the babies in their buggies the little girl let out a squeal of delight and asked her mummy "Look mummy babies can I hold them" already sliding of the chair that she had been sitting in to go meet the babies,

"Aunty Kim, Aunty Shego can I play with the babies please" little Sheila ask as she came to them.

Kim smiled at their excited little nieces " OK Sheila but lets put the picnic blanket down on the floor first" Kim told the little girl as Kim reached under the baby-buggy for the picnic blanket and then spread it out on the small lawn on the terrace, then Kim and Shego sat down on it with the babies and little Sheila and let her hold them one at a time, Suzann came over with one of the big table umbrellas and stuck it in the grass and sat down on the blanket too next to her daughter and made sure she was holding them right.

Kim remembered to warn Suzann and Sheila about Annabel's hood and Ashley's thing with some metals and of course little Sheila wanted to see them use their gifts, Shego told little Sheila that Annabel's gift was too unpredictable which made it too dangerous to remove hood but she could show her one of Ashley gifts and took a coin out of her pocket and dropped it in to Ashley's little hand and they watch as it melted then the molten metal was absorbed into her hand and then little Ashley Belched another ear ring belch and then baby giggled.

While Annabel was making a bid for freedom and was crawling away at full speed until Suzann picked her up and turned her around toward Kim and off Annabel crawled to her mum only stopping when she banged in to Kim and then tried to climbed onto Kim's lap,

They played with the babies on the lawn until it started to get cloudy and there was a smell of rain in the air so on mass everyone headed for the grand sitting room that faced on to the eastern terrace, They watch the rain sweeping in across the sea and it looked like it was going to be a wet old morning,

While Shego and Suzann with help from little Sheila were looking after the babies Kim went to speak with Rose and Granny Lipsky,

"Hi Rose how's your little family doing I have seen much of you guys for the last couple of days is everything alright" Kim asked them sitting down next to Rose,

"You know how it is Kim when your pregnant I never seem to have any energy though thank God the morning sickness has stopped," Rose told Kim, Kim could understand what Rose was saying all to well after been pregnant herself four times,

"At lest next time you become pregnant you'll no what to expect and it'll all be wreath the trouble when you get to hold your baby for the first time" Kim assured Rose patting on the knee.

"That's what I thought when I had my little Drew thought I sometimes think thing may have turn out different if me and his father had had another child before he was kill in Vietnam but we were young and thought we had all the time in the world" Granny Lipsky told them giving them smile though they could see the sorrow behind it.

"Don't worry Mum we'll have lots and lot of children me and Drew are going to beat the pants off Kim and Shego for the number of children we going to have" Rose told her mother in-law with a chuckle,

A look of total horror came on to Granny Lipsky's face "Are you mad Girl, do you want to spend the rest of your life changing smelly dippers and walking around bowlegged, Plus you'll never beat young Kimmie and Shego because your only having one at a time will she knocking them out in two's and three's this girl here is a baby make machine I think she going for the world record for number of children " {2004 Guinness book says the most prolific (great word) mother ever was Feodor Vassilyev of Russia. She had 27 pregnancies over 40 yrs resulting in 69 children: 16 twins,7 triplets and 4 quadruplets. only 2 of her kids didn't make it,

"Well Kim has never done anything by half's have you Kim" Bonnie said coming over and joining them.

"Well if it isn't the other knocked up woman and how's life as a civilian suiting you my dear sister in-law to be" Kim ask Bonnie giving her a cheeky smile,

"I'm doing great between the morning sickness just starting and those two horny brothers of yours at night I'm surprised if I have any energy left to get out of bed in the mornings" Bonnie said giving the three others a good laugh.

"I could always tell the Tweebs to leave you alone until after the child is born" Kim offered

"DON'T YOU DARE KIM POSSIBLE!! You leave my two toy-boys well alone but if you can stop me throwing up in the mornings that's a different mater" Bonnie said gently rubbing he stomach.

"God Bonnie you remind me of me in my younger days in the 60's oh man they were the days just don't till Drew I said that" Granny Lipsky Said chuckling evilly at the shocked look on the other three's faces,

Quickly changing the subject Kim ask "I haven't seen much of my father or Drew lately do you happen to know what there up to",

"I don't know but I think your bothers are involved in it to they vanish after breakfast and only come back just before dinner" Bonnie informed them,

"Drew's the same, When I asked him he told me it was something to keep us all safe that was all he'd tell me" Rose told them.

Kim looked at the clock on top of the mantelpiece and it said one o'clock her and Shego were late in picking up Rebecca and Betty Boo from Kinder garden, Kim started to panic and looked over to were Shego had been playing with the babies with Suzann and young Sheila but Shego was gone and been replaced by Kim's mother, Shego must have go for the two girls but to be on the safe side Kim went over and asked her mother, "Oh Shego left to pick up Rebecca and Betty Boo from Kinder garden about an hour and ten minutes ago she said to let you have some time with your friend" Ann said changing Ashley's full dipper,

**Thank heavens that Shego remembered about the girls I have to thank later** thought Kim


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are my creation. They all belong to Disney, and I'm just a Fan taking them out for an Airing. So Please Don't Sue me I make no Moneys of any of this it Just Fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It was the fallowing Saturday morning at breakfast that Wade and Monique had informed everyone that they managed to get the first of the ten IBM Roadrunner Super-computers finish and if anyone wanted to watch the grand switching on they should come to the computer room at ten o'clock that morning this got the two of them around of applauds from the others at the table and one rather loud belch from Ashley.

When Shego and Kim entered the new computer room they found that the room had changed a great deal from before, It no longer looked like a warehouse filled with crates and boxes about quarter of the room now had four rows of computer work stations five deep whilst the other part of the room that was to be the home of the ten IBM Roadrunner Super-computers which was partitioned off but a clear glass wall that had an airlock in the middle of the wall, Whilst down one side was the half finished automatic storage volt with hundreds of blue little boxes in which was taken by a robotic arm into reader port,

But the thing that everyone was looking at was the large barrel shape super computer behind the glass and Wade asked Robert if he would like to throw the switch to turn on the first of the computers on,

"I would love to after all the money these bloody things cost me and I'd like to thank you and Monique for all the work you two have done so far" Robert Said but instead on turning switch himself he picked up his new stepson Scot and let him throw the switch for him, then showed the little boy all the lights coming on and all the computer screens came on,

Scot whispered something to his dad that made Robert burst out laughing "My little son wish to know if he can play his block game on it" Robert asked Wade, Watching the look of horror spread across Wade's face.

Thinking quickly not wanting to upset the young Scot, Wade Said "I don't know if that game will work on this computer" The went over and typed on one of the keyboards for a minute then up came Scot's Block's Game, the next think Wade knew all the children were sat at one of the computer work stations playing games.

Monique came and stood next to Wade and squeezed his hold in hers and whispered " That was nicely do Wade" then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going back to her son Josh to watch him play, Wade felt like he'd just been struck by lightering **Hell if it take letting the children play on this billion bucks worth of computer to get a kiss out of Monique it was worth it** Thought Wade.

One of the family's black suited Gentlemen came hurrying into the room and rushed up to Robert and Granny Go and whispered something to them and then Robert and the Gentleman rushed out the room at a near run, Granny Go came up to Shego and Kim " We need to talk away from the children " Granny Go whispered heading more slowly out of the room fallowed by Shego, Kim and aunty Betty to the conference room and already awaiting them was Robert looking royally Piss off " you're here, Now can you Shego or you Kim please tell me what the fucking hell's going on" Robert asked almost shouting.

Kim and Shego looked at each other with totally confused looks on their faces "It my help Rob if you told us what we've done to get your so angry at us" Shego snapped back at Robert, If Granny Go hadn't been standing beside them Shego would had slapped Robert silly for talking to her and Kim like that.

"A short time ago one of my agent manage to take a photo of the persons base behind this War against our family's" Robert told them pressing a button on the desk and on the big screen on the wall came a photo.

Kim gasped then said, "That's not possible it has to be a fake" for on the screen was a photo of Shego in a jungle clearing and behind her was a trapdoor leading underground,

Shego started laughing and said "Oh God Robert are you totally blind my skin is a lovely shade of green and that Shego want-to-be has Red skin",

"Do you think we're talking another load of those clones that Drew made that time could someone have cloned you Shego" aunt Betty asked looking at the Screen,

"You'll best off asking Drew about that or maybe D N Amy if you can find her last I heard no one's seen her in eight years I believe Global Justices has her down as presumed dead the last time I looked" Shego told them looking to her former boss the former agent Betty how just nodded her head in a agreement, So Robert phoned the computer room and asked Drew to come to the conference room right away,

When Drew arrived and was shown the photo he spent a good twenty studying it using one of the computer stations zooming in on different parts of the photo before standing away from the computer and told them "I can say without a shadow of a doubt that it's not any of my old cloning technology gotten loss" using a little joystick to zoom in on the woman's left hand in which she was holding a can of Coca Cola and as Shego and Kim knew all too well Drew's old clones melt rather horribly if they came into contact with Coca Cola.

Drew had a bit of a hopeful look upon his face when he ask" I don't suppose your people managed to obtain a D.N.A sample did they " Looking to Robert and Granny Go,

"I'll go and check" Robert said leaving the room,

"I'm Sorry Shego and Kim Robert was rather rude at the start there, It just that Rob had some terrible news not to long ago it looks like one of our family's office blocks was blown up there was a lot of casualties so far eighty six dead and two hundred and sixty four wounded with ninety two still missing but luckily if you can call it that it's a Saturday so it was not the two and a half thousand how worked there in the week" Granny Go Told the others all four of them were shocked that things had gone so far so quickly.

"Is it just me or are we falling behind in this little war, they seem to be doing the hitting and we're taking all the hurting" Kim said clearly upset at what they had just heard,

It was only then they noticed Robert had return he was standing in the doorway looking rather shocked "My agents manage to get hold of that Coca Cola can she's drinking from and have sent it to Global Justices for analysing and we'll get sent the results. But it may not be important any more I just got off the phone with great uncle Bobby, Granny your brother has sent in the first and second Air-born in to take that base out with orders to close it down after the bombing this morning" Robert told them with a look of hope on his face which was mirrored on every other face in the room, with luck this nightmare could be over by tomorrow night.

Everyone was on tenterhooks the rest of that day every time one of the adults entered a room the other adults would stop whatever it was they were ding and look at that person for any messages but all way got a shack of the head and a "NO" in reply, By the end of that day after all the children were finally in bed most of the adults of the family's were gathered in the Indian sitting room going over thing and trying to take their minds off what was happening in that South American jungle,

It was just gone ten o'clock that night when their got the first message from Great uncle Bobby in the Whitehouse by the video screen in the conference room telling them that the Air-Born units had gained entry in to the underground base after some bloody fighting from both sides and a couple of the cloned Shego's had been taken alive.

"What do you want us to do with them Shego we can't really charge them with anything as at this time we can't tell them apart so we can't tell which one's did the bombing or even if they are in charge or just the hired help" Bobby informed Shego.

"I'm going to hate myself in the morning for saying this but can you send the here too us if you can" Shego asked her great uncle Bobby, she was not very happy about the whole idea.

Great uncle Bobby looked even more unhappy with the idea then Shego "Your not going to do anything silly with them are you Sheila, We may need them back at some later date to stand before a court for the bombing and what happened in Middleton if we can work out how did it and it would look a lot better if they did so in one piece is that understood Sheila" great uncle Bobby said gravely,

"That would depend on them being good little girls and not giving me reason to fry their red arses doesn't it" Shego told her great uncle Bobby with such a sweet and indecent smile that everyone in the room shuddered.

"I think we best send some C.I.A people along with them just to be safe" great uncle Bobby Said after some thought.

"Oh that's so not fair" Shego Cried and stomped off out the door leave a stunned room behind her.

"Sorry about our Sheila Bobby it looks like she been spending to much time with Betty Boo" Granny Go told her younger Brother.

When Kim went to look for her moody green wife which took no time at all due to singing Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall to Betty Boo and Rebecca, Kim had to admit that Shego had a wonderful singing voice Kim had always wondered why Shego had never done it for a living instead of her former life as a thief Kim had asked her once just after they were married and Shego hand laughed and told Kim "Me go on to a stage and sing no bloody way Kimmie I get terrible stage-fright I just frizz",

Kim pocked her head around the door to Betty Boo's bedroom strangely the room was empty figuring it must have come from Rebecca's bedroom she headed for Rebecca's bedroom down the corridor but stopped when she heard Shego singing Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall in Betty Boo bedroom again "What the hell " Kim said return to Betty Boo's bedroom and flinging open the door though once again the bedroom was empty.

It was then that Kim noticed the Mr Microphone on the bed was playing when it clicked to rewind and started playing again Shego singing Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall "OK You little devils that's very funny you can come out now" Kim Called, but when no one came out her gave the room a quick search (in the wardrobe and under the bed) and found nothing but a lot of sweetie papers at the bottom of the wardrobe,

Kim went to Rebecca's bedroom and found it too was empty though Rebecca had put her pillow under her covers to make it look like she was still in bed,

As Kim checked their other children's rooms finding them all there Kim started to wonder if Shego had gone with Betty Boo and Rebecca or gone after them, Heading off to her and Shego's room to get her mobile phone which she had left there on charge Kim started to wonder what mischief those two little red haired green skinned rascals with more then likely help from Kim's darling wife and sometimes biggest pain in the butt of all Shego their mummy.

Kim picked up the her mobile and rang Shego and on the fourth ring it was asked but not by Shego but by Rebecca "Hello Mummy's answering service mummy can't come to the phone right now if you leave your name and message after the beep she will get back to you as soon as she can" Rebecca said in a singsong voice, Kim could hear Betty Boo giggling in the back ground and Shego trying to keep the little giggle box quiet.

Kim couldn't make up her mind whether to be mad or laugh along with them this was so typical of Shego always leaving up to Kim to play the disciplinarian role with their children whilst Shego played the helpful big sister role to their daughters " Rebecca Possible stop playing the fool and put your mummy on the phone this minute young lady" Kim told Rebecca sternly down the phone, Kim heard Rebecca telling Shego that it was mum on the phone and mum sounded very, very angry then Shego came on the line "Hello dear I was just taking our two darling little girls for a quick snake down in the Kitchen and a drink of milk we're heading back now" Shego Lied they had been on a candy raid to the games room and Kim knew it, Kim didn't say anything she just hung up she was rather put out with Shego at that minute in time, As Kim sat there on their bed awaiting Shego's return Kim started thinking up way to punish Shego whilst having a lot of fun herself and then a shocking idea came to Kim.

Shego quietly open the door to her and Kim's rooms the sitting room was in darkness apart from the was light coming from under the bedroom door, now Shego knew for sure that she was in deep trouble with Kim for taking Rebecca and Betty Boo on their candy raid to the vending machines in the games room they had asked her to take them this time instead of sneaking off in the night so she had taken them.

As Shego crept a cross the sitting room the lights came on Shego saw Kim sat there in one of the chairs Kim had been waiting for her in the dark, Shego got an uneasy feeling that this was not going to nice what ever it was her Kimmie had in mind Kim look very unhappy, Shego start to tell Kim about the candy raid but Kim raise her hand and stopped saying "I'd rather not listen to another lie from you wife I can see now that I have been far to lenient with you and so far which has aloud you to set a bad example to our girls that end now" Kim voice was about as warm as the North Pole and less forgiving.

Shego put on her best smile and said "Look Pumpkin I can see your upset but" which was as far as she got when Kim slapped the chair arm hard.

"I don't remember give you permission to speak now be quiet and strip" Kim ordered

Shego couldn't believe her Kimmie had just ordered her to be quiet and strip " Look Kim I" Shego said but was stopped again this time by Kim flying out of her Chair and standing right in Shego's face and shouted "I SAID SHUTUP AND STRIP BITCH",

Shego had never seen her Kimmie like this before just it was rather worrying maybe things had gotten too much for her Kimmie with all the stress of late, So Shego thought she'd better play along with Kim's little game for now and get Kim along to the hospital in the morning, Kim sat back down in the chair and watched her wife undress and was Shego was buck naked Kim told her to stand in front of her.

**Looks like Kimmie just what's to play that's a relief **Shego thought as she walked over to her Kimmie with a sexy smile on her lips, Shego was very wrong this time for just as she stood before her wife Kim yanked Shego face down across Kim's lap and started spanking Shego's naked butt hard,

**Smack, smack, smack**

" You really hurt my feeling tonight Dear so I'm going to hurt your bottom" Kim Told the squirming Shego.

**Smack, smack, smack**

"Didn't it ever cross your mind for a minute how much it hurt me when you force me to be the one how's always plays the disciplinarian role with our children whilst you get to be their friend all the time" Kim said pursing to admirer her handy work on Shego's butt which was starting to turn a deeper shade of green and heat up.

Shego turned her head to look at her wife and for the first time in a very long time saw that Kim really was not playing she really had hurt her Kim's feeling "I'm sorry Pumpkin I really didn't mean to hurt you I promise I will near do it again"

"Oh I know you flaming well will and I promise you this my dear Wife and next time I won't stop a six now get you lovely butt onto that bed whilst I lock the door" Kim Told Shego with a scary smile on her face as she stood up dumping Shego on the floor.

**I think I'm going to be sore in morning Shego thought as picked herself off the floor rubbing her butt and head for the bed room looking forward to the coming fun she just may have to be a bad girl more often, **


End file.
